


Welcome To Dream

by HuffAndPuff



Series: Nightmare [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other, horror themes, nightmare series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffAndPuff/pseuds/HuffAndPuff
Summary: It was only a nightmare. But why does it keep coming for you even when you're awake?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Reader, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Invitation From Nightmare City

A month or two after arriving in Seoul, you had to admit that you were still unable to make your way around, often having to rely on maps and double checking your phone just to make sure you wouldn’t get lost somewhere, and you still weren’t able to adapt to the different environment.

Blame it on your new job.

After your boss had you relocated, there was so much on your plate that you could barely catch a break and enjoy your new life. The farthest you could be confident in was the little shops and café that was just a few blocks away from your apartment, plus the cute book shop in the next building. The woman, Seungwan, seemed like an absolutely kind person when she realized you were new in the neighborhood, whipping you up a batch of muffins on your second day there. She also understood your slight struggle with the language after she explained to you that she was originally from Canada.

So far, you’ve only really gotten to befriend her and a few other people, mainly from work -

“Hey, Y/n, good morning!” A dark haired female greeted you when you passed by the park like usual. “Hey, Minji, good morning. Busy day ahead?” You ask when you notice the various paper bags in her arms.

Kim Minji was someone you met by chance. While you tried to familiarize the neighborhood, you ended up walking a little too far away than you should have and it didn’t help that it was about to rain. So when you reached the park, you were almost ready to give up until the angel that stood before you showed up with a worried look across her face and then she’s offering to help you get back home after she realized your situation.

The day after that, on your way to work, you were able to recognize the path better, since you could actually see your surroundings, and end up bumping into the latter once more, giving you the chance to properly thank her.

After that, you’ve both just been able to talk with one another and you were able to consider her as the closest friend you had there, aside from Seungwan.

“Sort of. I have some people coming over, so I have to fix up the place and make sure to prepare everything.” She says with the same cute grin she always had. “Oh! What time are they coming? Do you need some help?” You ask, hoping to give the woman a lending hand, but she smiles in an assuring manner before shaking her head. “No, it’s quite alright. They’ll be arriving in the afternoon, so I doubt you’ll be able to come by since you have work.”

She tries to check on her watch despite everything she’s carrying before she was looking back at you. “And you should be hurrying, too! You can’t be late.” She shoos you away playfully and you chuckle while lifting your hands in defense. “I know, I know. I’ll see you later then. Text me though!”

“I will, now go!”

You show her a little salute before running off to the direction of your work place, leaving the woman to watch after you with a small smile on her face. Only when you were completely out of sight did she decide to walk back to her home and prepare for her friends’ arrival.

.. 

“Hey, Y/n! Heading home?” Kahei, one of your colleagues, asked when she got up from her desk and began packing her things. She was one of the few foreigners that worked at the company and it helped that she knew how to speak English. You were grateful that she was kind enough to show you around and explain everything you failed to comprehend when you started.

You offer a smile before shaking your head and sighing. “No, I’m still trying to finish up this report. You know how our boss is.” You joked before the girl giggled and patted your arm when she passed by you. “You worry too much. He has a lot of confidence in you, having you move here and all.”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if you managed to become a senior officer in your first year. But don’t tell anyone I said.” You laughed at the playful banter between the two of you and nodded your head while waving goodbye. “See you tomorrow. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight! Don’t stay so late. You know how dangerous it can be at night.” She reminds you and you nod before she finally exits the room, leaving you alone to finish the task you had at hand.

While Kahei did tell you not to stay up late, you failed to notice the time until security had to come up and tell you that you should leave the building. You apologized before quickly gathering your things and heading home for the night. But a quick glance at your phone notified you that it was already nearing one in the morning.

So you picked up the pace and did your best to get home faster, avoiding any shady looking places just in case, because, like Kahei told you, it wasn’t exactly safe to be roaming around at night and it didn’t help that you were alone.

The bus was nearly empty, save for a few people who seemed to have just gotten off work like yourself. There was also a couple, not too far away, talking between themselves and then an elderly man closer to the driver’s seat whilst you occupied the middle row like usual.

When you get to your stop, you hold your bag loosely in your hand, eyes half lidded and pleading to shut after such a busy day, but you still needed to get home before you could let your guard down and finally relax. It wasn’t too far away now, but still. Anything could still happen in the few blocks you had to pass.

Maybe halfway to your apartment, you could feel your phone buzzing in your pocket and you’re confused.

Who would be calling you at such an hour?

Upon checking the caller ID, you’re surprised to see Minji’s name flashing across the screen. Before you could even answer her call, it ends and you think that maybe she’s called you by accident. But you’re proven wrong when she starts calling you again.

“Hello?”

“Y/n! Thank god, you’re okay.” Her words had caused you to slowly come to a halt, your brows pinching in confusion as you addressed the woman. “Yeah, I just left work a while ago. What’s wrong?” You inquire and she lets out a huff. “Well, it is kinda worrying when your friend hasn’t replied in, at least, five hours.” She shot back and you started walking again with a sigh.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve just been so absorbed with work that I lost track of time.” You tell her, your apartment finally coming into view. “But why are you still awake? It’s one in the morning.” You ask her. “I was worried when you didn’t text back earlier. You usually do so when you leave work.”

Suddenly you felt bad for being so reckless. You found out Minji could be quite the worry wart on the first month of being here. She’s always telling you to take care, often scolding you for forgetting an umbrella or jacket on certain occasions, and just being a mother hen in general. It was endearing, especially for someone who’s only known you for a couple of weeks.

“I’m so sorry. I swear, I’ll make it up to you. But right now, you should get some sleep. It’s late and I’m almost home, anyway.” You assure the older woman. “I’d rather stay on the line until I’m sure you are home.” She retorts and you let out a sigh at her stubbornness. “I swear that I’m going to be okay. I’ll text you as soon as I get home, it’s not even that far away anymore.”

“You’re still outside, and I’d rather not risk it.” Knowing that there was no use arguing, you eventually gave up and allowed the other woman to stay on the line until you safely reached your apartment.

“How has your day been?” You would suddenly ask her, seeing it was a bit awkward to keep your phone to your ear without actually saying anything. “You had some friends over, yeah? How did it go?” You add and there’s a slight hum from her side before she’s responding.

The sound of her voice didn’t seem all too enthusiastic, or maybe it was because it was early in the morning and she was tired out. “It was alright, my friends are all filled with so much energy, though two of them are more tame.” She mumbles softly while you finally reach the front of your apartment complex. “But I think you would be able to get along with them if you ever meet them. They’ll love you for sure.” She says with a light laugh that sounds almost a bit forced, like there were more emotions locked away in her heart that she’s afraid of letting you find out.

“Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine.” You chuckle while stepping inside the building and using your free hand to reach inside your pocket for your keys. “But, hey, I’m already at the complex, so you ca-”

Surprised, you didn’t realize someone was there until your shoulder collided with theirs and you had to stop what you were doing to face them and immediately apologize. “I’m so sorry for that, I didn’t notice you.” You tell them and the woman just stares blankly at you.

Getting a proper look, she had brown hair with the tips painted pink, dark brown orbs almost boring a hole in your forehead, and if looks could kill, you would probably be buried six feet under by now. The woman was most likely thin, hidden under the thick jacket that was wrapped around her. She was a few inches taller than you, probably the same height as Minji, you noted and you knew you would never bump into her like this again with the way she was staring at you.

“Be careful next time.” Was all she said before continuing her way out of the building and you blink after her before remembering that you were still on the phone with Minji.

“Y/n? Are you there?” You hear the woman’s worried voice. “Yeah, I’m here, sorry. I just bumped into someone.” You explain and she goes quiet before asking, “Isn’t it a bit late for someone in your complex to be up?”

Glancing over your shoulder and to the entrance, you let out a soft sigh before making your way up to your apartment. “I guess? Though she seems new, or I just haven’t noticed her until now.” You explain while rubbing the back of your head and then grabbing your keys from your pocket. “Really? What does she look like?”

“Um, judging by how I had bumped into her, kind of like an angry puppy.” You mutter while unlocking your door and Minji breathes out, almost like a huff of air coming from her lips as she turns in her bed while listening to you shutting your door. “Well, annoyed neighbor aside, it sounds like you’re already home.” She guesses while you take off your shoes. “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about me being out and finally get some sleep.”

With the assurance that you were safe and sound, Minji finally relented as she shut her eyes. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that. But don’t forget, you owe me for worrying me like that.” She hears your light laughter through the other line and a smile blooms on her face. “Goodnight, Y/n.”

You can’t help the smile that forms on your own lips before bidding her goodbye. “Goodnight. I’ll see you later.”

When the call finally ends, Minji lets her phone drop to her side as her eyes open again, her smile fading into a small frown as she recalls what you said a while ago, the worry building in her chest as she stared up at the ceiling.

“What are you doing, Yoohyeon?”

Meanwhile, after you had finally gotten comfortable and settled in your bed, it only took a matter of seconds for you to fall asleep, the exhaustion of the day helping you fall unconscious and easing you into dreamland.

However, as your eyes opened, you’re greeted by a dimly lit room. With a chandelier hanging above your head, you could see what little furniture was there along with a few pictures and books scattered about. There were papers strewn about, what appeared to be, a circle of candles around you.

Come to think of it, you were standing directly at the center of the whole thing, yet everything was empty and without a source of life, except you.

Peering around curiously, you take a cautious step outside the circle, being careful not to touch the candles. “What the…” Looking at the large windows to your left, you blinked before looking down at yourself to confirm that you weren’t wearing the shorts or plain shirt you had picked before going to sleep, but rather a white blouse and black dress pants.

You try tapping your own cheek to see if you could wake yourself up, but when you look around, nothing changes. The room is as it is and your clothes don’t change. While you know you’re dreaming, everything feels oddly realistic when you reach one of the desks, letting your fingers brush over one of the few books that was placed on top of it.

Despite being alone, you could not shake off the feeling of someone watching you. There’s a heavy weight that settles on your shoulders, and when you breathe out, your breath is visible as though the room’s temperature had dropped.

There’s a quiet creak in the direction of the archway that probably leads further into the house, and you spin around quickly, catching a glimpse of a shadow before it’s disappeared completely from your sight.

You hold your breath, not daring to call out in the event that someone or something dangerous might be present. With your heart beating faster, you catch another bit of movement, this time by the window. And when you look over, all you see is your own reflection.

Or so you thought.

Your eyes in the window looked a bit different - darker. And when you move back, your reflection’s movement is delayed, forcing you to step away and retreat.

Fear was slowly creeping up your chest and the weight from earlier had yet to go away. While you did your best to keep your breathing steady, the room started to spin around you with your head suddenly throbbing.

And then the whispers began.

You’re not sure where they’re coming from nor do you understand a single word they’re saying. All you knew was that they were growing louder and louder, making you even dizzier. When you move back towards the candles, one light flickers before you feel something grab at your leg, causing you to stumble.

But before your body could collide with the ground, someone had grabbed you by the back of your shirt and you were being shoved back to the circle.

Looking up to who had pushed you, you could barely see their face with how hazy things were getting. The only thing you could tell was that the person was a woman, dressed in a suit with her hair seemingly short, though only at the front because when she gave you another push to have you fully in the circle again, you caught sight of the rest of her hair tied in a low ponytail.

She doesn’t give you a chance to speak nor does she say her name or where you are. She merely stares at you for a few seconds before allowing you to faintly hear her voice. “You shouldn’t be here… at least not yet.”


	2. Chase Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares will only be nightmares so long as we know how to control it. Don’t be fooled by everything you see lest you wish to fall in the hands of deception.

“You alright, Y/n? You look like you were dragged out of your apartment.” Looking up from the table, you let out a sigh while rubbing your face and then shaking your head, causing Seungwan to give you a worried frown. “Yeah, just had a nightmare.” You explain and the brunette frowns even more before she’s placing your coffee in front of you and then a paper bag right next to it.

“I didn’t order these.” You tell her, but she’s already smiling and then patting your arm. “I know. Hopefully it cheers you up though.” She replies before heading back behind the counter to finish up another customer’s order before you could even protest or insist on paying.

You were left staring at the Canadian in disbelief, smiling a bit as you shook your head and took the package, along with your drink.

The quick stop at the café did help lift up your mood. Seungwan’s kind and friendly nature helped improve it, along with the thoughtful gift. But it wasn’t exactly enough to rid you of the confusion you felt when you woke up.

The dream felt too real and the house that you ended up in looked much too familiar and nostalgic for your liking because you know that you’ve never been to a house that looked so grand yet almost completely empty and abandoned.

“Good morning!” Like every morning, you smile when you spot Minji waving at you with the same bright smile on her face, nose crinkling with her eyes sparkling.

You return the smile before she’s lightly smacking your shoulder. “That’s for worrying me last night.” She huffs and you pout while rubbing the area she had hit. “I said I was sorry and that I’m making it up to you! No need to hurt me.” You complain childishly, making the latter sigh before she pinched your cheeks. “You haven’t made up for it yet, so I can still be upset.” She retorts playfully before finally releasing your cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what you want and then I’ll get it for you.” You tell her and she hums thoughtfully before smiling at you. “What if I wanted you to visit my house?” Your brows shoot up at the suggestion before laughter bubbles from your lips. “I swear, if you just wanted me to hang out with you, you could have just said so. I would have come over if you asked me before.”

A blush blossoms across the woman’s cheeks and she gives you a small shove before shaking her head. “I didn’t say I wanted you to come over before. I just think it would be easier to clean up with an extra set of hands!” She exclaimed. And despite her embarrassment, the way you laughed so cheerfully had caused another smile to creep up her lips before she’s letting out a sigh.

“Oh, whatever, just be sure to text me this time.” She says while pushing you in the direction you usually take to work and you hum before waving at her, flashing her one more smile as you went. “I’ll see you later!”

And like usual, she watches as you slowly fade away from view before her smile eventually disappears and she walks back from the way she had come, various thoughts swimming in her head with regards to the previous night and the conversation she had with a certain friend.

..

“Y/n, you’re being called in the office.” Joohyun, another one of your colleagues, told you after a few hours into work. “Thanks, I’ll be right there!”

Kahei sent you a questioning look and you shrug your shoulders in reply, just as clueless as she was. “Did you do anything to be called?” The bright haired woman questions and you shake your head. “I don’t think so?” You try racking your brain for any possible reasons for your boss to be asking for your presence but find none.

“I guess I’m about to find out.” You mutter, adjusting your clothes and then dusting yourself off from any dirt and Kahei sends you an encouraging smile. “Maybe it’s a good thing why he’s calling.” She offers and you nod you chuckle before grinning back at her. “Thanks, Vivi.”

You smiled towards some of your co-workers and bowed respectfully to those who were in higher positions before you reached the elevator. Stepping inside, you pressed the button for the highest floor and waited until the doors closed, humming as you watched the numbers change with each passing floor.

“Go.”

Snapping your head to the right, you look to see your reflection before you feel your heart jump to your throat when you see a face that is clearly not your own. The person also had brown eyes, but was slightly taller, her hair was pretty shade of red.

However as you blinked and let your back collide with the wall behind you, you’re once again face to face with your own reflection, the same fear and disoriented expression as you had now.

The ding of the elevator causes you to flinch, but when you see the hall that led to your boss’ office, you quickly step out of the small space and watch as the doors close, waiting to see if your reflection would once again change.

But it doesn’t.

You’re more confused than ever as you finally turn around and head for your boss’ office, wiping the sweat that formed on your forehead. It’s probably the lack of sleep or the nightmare that’s making you see things.

While you don’t usually end up with such life-like dreams, that one time was enough to have you shaken up for this long.

Maybe even longer.

But you shake all thoughts of the nightmare and whatever hallucinations you’ve been seeing out of your mind as you knock on the door that separated you and the person who was currently paying you to even be in South Korea. You could question your sanity afterwards.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” You ask as soon as you were let in and a man who appeared to be in his late thirties looks up at you with a broad grin stretched across his lips.

“Y/n! Yes, do come in.” He gestures to the seat in front of his desk while going through the files on his desk and then checking his laptop. “I received the reports you sent in… this morning?” He reads off and then smiles at you. “I’m honestly impressed. I haven’t seen a newly hired employee with this much dedication in a long while.” He states, the tone of his voice clearly delivering his amazement to your work. “These reports are due in three days, yet you managed to finish them ahead of time.”

You rub your head in embarrassment, heat rising to your cheeks. “It’s nothing, really. I was just hoping to get as much work over with.” You explain and he nods in understanding. “A nice mindset. Best to get things done so you can relax for the weekend.” He chuckles before putting your files back down.

“Your performance for the past few months has been quite remarkable.” He notes while lacing his fingers under his chin. “And since you’re one of our few foreign assets, I was hoping to assign you for this new project I’ve been planning out.” He explained and you felt your eyes widen in disbelief.

“I- that’s very flattering, sir. But don’t you think you should assign someone who has more experience? Kahei has been in the business longer than I have, or even Miyoung-ssi since she’s already a senior officer.” You reason but he shakes his head, the smile never faltering. “Miss Hwang is already dealing with our American branch so I don’t want to give her more responsibility than she can handle and while I do trust Miss Wong’s abilities, you show more promise and she’s one of the few employees who have recommended you for this position.”

You made a mental note to smack the girl’s arm later. No wonder she kept telling you that you would be promoted in no time.

“You don’t have to accept my offer right away since I’m still finalizing things with the board, but I would appreciate it if you would consider this opportunity.” He says with a hint of hope in his eyes, but you were definitely not ready to make a decision right off the bat.

With a shaky breath, you lean back before shaking your head. “I… might need to take a moment to think this over, sir.” But he waves his hand dissmisively while giving you an encouraging smile. “That’s alright. But I will be needing an answer after three weeks. Hopefully you’ve made your mind up by then.”

Soon after that, he lets you get back to work and you’re slightly dazed as you reach the elevator, blinking at the numbers as you momentarily forgot about the nightmare you had last night.

When you return to your desk, Kahei is already grinning at you and you promptly hit her arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re unbelievable!” You retort with a hint of a smile and Kahei giggles while rubbing the area you had hit her. “Hey, I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t mean it. You may be my friend, but you’re really good.” She assures you while lightly punching your arm that it can’t keep the smile from reaching your face.

Shaking your head, you turn back to the reports you were checking before you had to leave. “What did he tell you?” Your friend couldn’t help but ask and you hum in reply before explaining to her what your boss told you.

“And you said yes?” She asks eagerly, but you shake your head, causing her to gasp. But you cut her off before she can ask why. “He’s giving me time to think about it. I appreciate that you all have a lot of faith in me, but I have to think this through because I don’t want to end up disappointing everyone.”

Kahei smiles at your words before patting your shoulder. “Well, I guess, whatever decision you make, I’ll support it. Who knows? A lot can happen in three weeks.”

..

Later that night, as you enter the building of your apartment, you’re even more spooked than you would have liked. While you tried to think about the offer your boss had for you on the ride back, you made eye contact with one of the people who rode the bus with you.

There wasn’t anything too off about her, a simple beige coat that covered her clothes underneath and dark blue jeans matched with black boots. Her hair was short, yet it fit her appearance so well.

She didn’t look out of place at all.

But what printed her on your mind was when you had turned away for just a minute, she was no longer there nor anywhere in the bus when you looked around. The fact that you hadn’t even stopped at all scared you further and you were reminded of what you saw earlier in the elevator.

But this was a completely different person.

“Seven.”

You jump slightly, your heart nearly stopping by the voice that spoke up and you fail to realize that you weren’t the only person in the elevator. Because when you look next to you, you spot the same woman you had bumped into the previous night and your heart stutters before you quickly press the number seven like she had asked.

This time, she was in simpler clothing - a green sweater and denim shorts. Her hair was tied in a ponytail yet her features were just as sharp compared to when you first saw her. But what catches your attention is the tiny fur ball that was in her arms, staring at you with its tongue sticking out.

The pup looked like it familiarizing itself with you, head tilting to the side before it let out a tiny bark. But the owner gently patted its head and shushed it, prompting you to look away.

Though when you face the door, your eyes widen when you see three people inside the elevator, you, the woman with the dog, and the same woman you saw from the bus.

She was standing right behind the person next to you and you could see her lips moving as though she was speaking, and you could even hear her whispering, though too faint to make up any of the words she was saying. However, she seems to notice you watching her, the whispering stops and her eyes quickly turn to your questioning stare.

The sudden action makes you take a step back and you turn your head, spotting only the mysterious woman now staring at you instead. “You act like you see ghosts.” Was her only comment and your heart began beating furiously against your ribcage.

“You didn’t… y-you didn’t see that?” You stutter out, and her brows furrowed together before she was facing the door once again and waited for it to open before stepping out as the elevator stopped on her designated floor. “You’re the only one I see in there.”

As the door closed behind her, you felt a chill run down your spine at her words and you prayed that you could reach your floor faster because you didn’t want to be stuck alone in the suffocating space you were currently in.

Luckily, you reach your floor without anything else popping in and out of your vision. You rush to your apartment and head inside, locking the door as you closed it and then head to the bathroom to wash your face.

Maybe you were just tired.

A nightmare could do that to you, right? You lacked sleep and with the adrenaline you got at work, it made sense. You just needed to sleep. And since it was the weekend, you didn’t have to worry about waking up early for work.

Exiting the bathroom, you failed to notice the pair of eyes that were just at the corner of the mirror, watching you as you did your best to get some sleep.

..

Sitting up, you’re greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling above you. Looking around, you realize that none of the items littered around were any of your things, signaling that you were, once again, not in your apartment.

In fact, the room gave you the same feeling as the living room you were in last night. And with that knowledge alone, you were already dreading what was in store for you in this room.

And you were right when you spotted a pocket watch being swung in front of you the moment you sat up. You reach out to touch it, but before your hand could even come in contact with the watch, it’s flung across the room, smacking against the wall and landing on the floor, the glass smashing to pieces.

You let out a sigh before slowly getting off the bed and walk over to retrieve the damaged watch. Gingerly picking it up, you carefully remove the shattered glass then turning the watch in your hands.

Upon checking the time, you blink when it shows the hands stuck at 2:33. That would explain why it was so dark outside.

Placing the watch in your pocket, you turn back to the room and look around, seeing all sorts of artifacts, much like the living room and you gulp when you see the skull of some sort of animal sitting on one of the tables, placed on top of a few books, right beside an old telephone.

With nothing else catching your eye, you head for the door to see just where you were, only to pause when you see the clock situated above it. Fishing for the pocket watch, you look to and from before shaking your head.

The clock read four o’clock.

That had to be right, right? The pocket watch was broken before you picked it up. But at the same time, it could have only been broken when it was smashed against the wall. So you didn’t think much of it as you opened the door and exited the room, only to groan when you’re quick to notice the flickering lights down the hallway.

“Give me a break.” You mutter under your breath before the door shut behind you. You spun around and tried to reopen it, only for it to be locked. So with no other option, you brace yourself as you walk to the only direction you were allowed to, down the flickering halls.

You did attempt to open the other doors, but none of them would budge, almost as though there was something blocking them. But you couldn’t stick around to figure out what it was or why. Your focus was finding the living room, if this really was the same house, and hope that the circle you were in last night would still be there, assuming that it was your only way back home since pinching yourself awake obviously didn’t work.

When you neared the area with the flickering lights, you could feel the temperature dropping again, your breath becoming visible as you exhaled. The sound of footsteps right after your own caused the hair at the back of your neck to rise, followed by the same whispers.

The woman from the bus.

Her hushed whispers was one of those that you could distinguish, along with the voice of the person who had spoken to you last night. But there were more, yet faint.

All of them came in the direction you were headed and you had to steel yourself as you walked down the halls, only for the light to finally give out, bursting and leaving you in complete darkness.

Pausing, you had to shut your eyes and collect yourself before finally looking down the hall to adjust to the darkness. The whispers don’t stop, and you use that as a guide to walk further, thankfully not bumping into any furniture or tripping on the carpet.

When you reach out, your hand comes in contact with something solid. Trying to get a proper feel of what it was, you realize that it leads somewhere lower. With a step forward, you find yourself at the stairs, faint light coming from downstairs and you let out a breath of relief as you carefully walk down, using the rails so as to keep yourself steady.

But halfway down, you hear the footsteps again, closer, as though they were just two steps behind you, but you don’t turn back especially when you feel a weight on your shoulders. Your entire body freezes at the feeling because it was as though someone was holding on to them before you feel yourself being urged forward.

“It’s okay.”

The voice is calming, and while it seemed like it came from whoever was pushing you to head downstairs, you found yourself proceeding, the hands leaving your shoulders as you went on, but the footsteps didn’t disappear.

It was almost as though the person was watching over you, guiding you through the darkness. Because soon enough, you had already reached the bottom of the staircase and you could finally see a bit of the area thanks to the light that did come from the living room.

When you turn around to look at whoever had helped you, your frown reappears when you find yourself alone once again.

“You’ll find us soon enough. Don’t fret.” Another voice spoke, her voice soft and soothing. But the odd thing was where it came from.

In the wall opposite the living room stood a full body mirror. And while it was only for a fleeting moment, you caught sight of the same red hair from the office elevator before you were once again staring at yourself.

Taking that as a sign, you enter the living room once more and sigh in relief when you see the circle of candles in the same position they were in last time. Though upon closer inspection, two of them had been snuffed out, only flickering back to life when you were three feet away.

And that alone had assured you that you were okay as your eyes finally closed.

..

Groaning, you stretch your arms over your head while opening your eyes. The light from the window peeked through the curtains and you slowly sat up, feeling a bit better compared to yesterday though still a bit off.

Checking your phone, you see Minji’s text, asking if today was a good day for you to come over and you send her a reply that you would come over after lunch, much to the woman’s delight.

Smiling, you shake your head and swing your legs off the bed. You hear a thud quickly after, and thinking that you may have dropped your phone after placing it back beside your pillow, you lean down to grab it, only to pause when you see the broken pocket watch laying face down on the floor.

Carefully picking it up, you feel your heart drop when you see the time on it, matching the time on your phone when you went to check.

10:27.


	3. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you trust mere coincidences? When more questions arise, it only makes sense to believe something that willingly shows itself and perfectly fits the pattern.

Sitting on the bed with your head in your hands, you stare at the watch that sat on your coffee table, trying to comprehend just what on earth was happening and where the hell did it come from. You never had a pocket watch, especially one that looked like this, and you surely never saw this particular watch in your entire life, except for the one in your dream.

Lifting your head, you take the watch from the table and turn it over in your hands, closely examining the intricate design of a dreamcatcher etched on the back of the watch. You weren’t sure what about the design had grabbed your attention, but you couldn’t help but stare at it, letting your fingers gently trace over every curve and every little detail before there’s a faint glow from the center of the dreamcatcher.

The light reflects in your eyes, images swirling in them, but it’s all too much that it causes your head to hurt.

_“-o dangerous.”_

_“-go!”_

Surprised, you pull your hand back, snapping out of the trance you were in, and press it against your head, grunting before putting the watch back on the table and getting up. Looking around, you try to find anything that could help you take notes on the things that have been happening before opening the table beside your bed.

Heading back, you open the drawer and rummage through your things, spotting the old notebook you had kept with some drawings and notes. You take it out and pick up one of the pens on your desk before writing down everything that’s happened thus far, both with the watch and hallucinations and then the continuous nightmares you’ve been having.

You wouldn’t be getting any answers just yet, that you concluded, so you decided that the best to do was to meet with Minji for now and do some research when you come back home.

Having enough time to get ready, you grab your phone and then the watch, putting the latter on top of your desk, before heading out of your apartment to meet with your friend. You quickly texted the woman, informing her that you were headed to the area you would usually see her and she replied with an okay and that she would be heading out to see you there.

By the time you arrived, Minji was already waiting for you, grinning and bright like usual before she began to excitedly wave her hand as soon as she caught sight of you. “Y/n, I was honestly worried you wouldn’t be coming.” She chuckled while giving you a quick hug and you smile while reciprocating the action.

“Hey, I promised you that I would, I am making up for worrying you the other night, too.” You tell her. “It’s good to know you like to stick to your word.” She teases, making you stick your tongue out playfully. “Well, you seemed like you were about to cry if I didn’t.” You shot back before she gave you a small push.

“Me? Cry because of you?” She scoffs but can’t hide the smile that was fighting to take over her lips when she latches to your arm and starts tugging you in the direction of where you’re supposed to go. “Anyway, come on. Since you’ve most probably eaten, you have energy to help me out.”

Blinking, you look at the woman while following her to her home. “What exactly am I helping you with?” You ask her and she smiles nervously before shaking her head. “I’ll tell you when we get there.” She answers vaguely and you have no room to question her further because she was already dragging you further away from the park and in the opposite direction of your own apartment.

The walk isn’t too far because in ten minutes, she was already pointing to a nice looking house not too far away. It had a red roof and the exteriors of the house was beige with a lively looking garden in front of it, flowers blooming and some cute decorations that fitted the owner quite well.

Blinking, you move your head to peek around the house after catching a shadow disappear behind it, reminding you of the things you’ve been seeing lately. A frown comes to your face and you could feel yourself tensing slightly at the reminder before shaking your head.

Minji had already let go of your arm during the walk and opted to just walk next to you. But when she sees the troubled look on your face, her steps gradually grow slower to match your pace before she’s placing a hand on your arm.

“Hey, is everything alright? You look bothered.” She wears a worried expression on her face and you can’t help but smile lightly. “No, I was just… thinking. You know, work and all.” You tell her, but she isn’t exactly as convinced as you hoped when her stare lingers on your face and her lips pursed together.

She tries to say something, but hesitates. Eventually, she lets out a breath and squeezes your arm before finally saying, “Just don’t overwork yourself, please.”

With a nod from you, she finally releases your arm before leading you to the front door, gently knocking on it and you wonder if she had anyone living with her despite the seemingly small house.

The door swings open and you feel your eyes widen at the woman that stood at the doorstep, your body going stiff behind Minji as the person who answered the door greeted her. “Unnie, you’re back!” But as she looks over your friend’s shoulder, her expression falters and her eyes narrow.

“What are you doing here?”

Minji quickly slaps her arm, sending the woman a warning look. “Yoohyeon, be nice. This is my friend, Y/n, and she’s helping us clean up.” The woman, Yoohyeon, gives you a quick look before she was turning around and re-entering the house. “I know who she is, she’s the one I bumped into at my apartment building.”

Your friend quickly looks at you, surprise was written on her features as you rub the back of your neck awkwardly. “Wait, you mean the girl you were talking about was-”

You don’t even let her finish as you nodded your head in embarrassment, and her smile came back while she gestured for you to come in. “Well then. I guess we do live in a small world.” She muses as you follow her in.

When you enter, you’re immediately shown the living room, having a long sofa in the middle with a coffee table in front of it then two couches on either side of the table. A television was set perfectly in front of them, placed on top of a drawer with pictures and books scattered around. There’s an archway that leads to the kitchen, the dining table also there, all clean with just a few more books and papers.

Yoohyeon had taken up one of the couches and had her eyes glued to her phone, looking uninterested by your presence and Minji beams before calling out. “Cherry! Pie! Come here!”

You’re confused for a moment before the quick pitter patter of tiny footsteps against the wooden floor greets your ears until two little puppies are barking and jumping at your feet. One of them, you remember being Yoohyeon’s dog from last night, so the white one was most likely Minji’s.

Minji had crouched down to pet the two little fur balls as they happily barked and accepted her affections before they were sniffing you. You crouch down as well to properly look at the two and smile while putting your hand out for them to sniff.

But to your surprise, they started jumping on you, tails wagging as they barked again and again, also startling your friend as she watched. “Well, this is interesting. They don’t usually do well with strangers.” She laughed before you gently patted their heads. “They’re really cute. What are their names again?”

Minji places her head on top of the brown Pomeranian before scratching it. “This one is Pie, Yoohyeon’s dog.” She answers before picking up the other one. “And this is Cherry, my baby.” You mentally coo at how she holds and addresses Cherry before slowly standing up as Pie went to her owner after the woman called for her.

“They’re certainly lively, makes me wish I had my own dog.” You comment before standing back up with Minji doing the same, Cherry still in her arms.

With your focus on your friend, you miss the way Yoohyeon side eyes you before she was back to fiddling her phone and keeping herself preoccupied with that and the pup in her arms.

“So, what did you need my help cleaning up for?” You question again when she leads you to the kitchen. “I just need to clear some rooms for my friends. Two of them are moving here so I wanted to clear the rooms before they arrive.”

You were confused as Minji set Cherry on the table when you sat down and she went to the fridge to fetch a pitcher of water as she explained. “I’ve been rearranging the place since their visit, and I know it isn’t a big deal, but I want them to feel comfortable when they settle in with me.” Cherry walks over to you and sits between your arms, nuzzling your neck when you move to hug her.

The sight causes Minji to pause, her eyes softening before she smiles and puts the glass in front of you. “I know that you would rather do something else rather than help fix some stuff for complete strangers but I-”

“Relax.” You laughed lightly while subconsciously rubbing Cherry’s back. “I don’t mind helping out. I do need some kind of distraction from things, so it’s no trouble at all.” You quickly assure the woman while petting her dog and she seems to relax at your words.

She takes the seat across from you and Cherry was comfortable in your arms that it makes her smile more when she reaches over to gently scratch her between the ears. “Cherry seems to like you.” She noted as you look down at the yawning pup that was curled up before you.

“It would be a shame if she didn’t.” You say and Minji nods her head in agreement.

Minji shows you the room afterwards, up the stairs and to the left where two rooms were located. She informs you about her room being on the other side due to your confused stare and then you get to work with one room while Yoohyeon and Minji take the other, seeing how the latter absolutely refused to be anywhere near you.

While you were busy dusting the room and putting some things you weren’t sure were needed there in a plastic bag, you slowly became uneasy with how quiet the room had gotten. While you could still hear Minji and Yoohyeon walking about across the hall, the quiet room was making you uncomfortable, it was almost suffocating like you were choking on smoke.

Lightly rubbing your neck, you try to continue with the task at hand, thinking that the feeling would just go away if you finish quicker, but when you grab some of the boxes that were stacked up against each other, only to be shown a mirror that was leaning on the wall behind it.

You blink while holding the boxes, grip tightening when you see the same red haired woman from the office elevator, standing a few feet from the window and your head swivels around to look, only to find the room empty, so you cautiously go and set the boxes with all the other items you found and put aside.

As you let go of the boxes, the feeling in your throat gets worse that it even causes you to cough a bit. Shaking your head, you head back to wipe the dust off the mirror, only to see the woman still there, nearer to you and standing just a few feet away from where you placed the boxes.

You felt your heart jump to your throat as you stumbled backwards and landed on your ass while the redhead kept watching you, curiosity filling her eyes. But before she could move any closer to you, Minji was rushed into the room, Yoohyeon not too far behind her when they both saw you on the floor, visibly shaken and terrified about what you had just seen.

“Y/n, are you okay? What happened?” Minji quickly came over and knelt beside you and helped you sit properly. “I-I just - I saw…” But when you look back, there’s no one there except for Yoohyeon’s dog staring at you with her head cocked to the side, tail wagging with her tongue poking out.

Minji looked questioningly at the pup and then back to you. “Pie, come here.” You watch as the dog quickly rushes to her owner and blink before looking back at the mirror. Your friend follows your line of sight before she sees the mirror. Her frown only worsens as she helps you stand back up.

“I’m okay. I just… need a moment.”

Yoohyeon looks from Pie to you, her lips pressed into a tight line before she spoke up. “Are you that easily frightened?” She had asked and your eyes turned to her before she added, “I think your friend needs some rest, unnie.” She says offhandedly before exiting the room and Minji sighs softly as she watches you.

“Are you sure you’re alright? It looks like you’re almost done here, I can finish up.” She offers before you shake your head despite the lingering feeling of someone watching you. “No, I can handle it. I guess Pie just surprised me.” You mutter softly while taking another look around the room and then showing a small smile.

“You can deal with the other room, I promise I’ll be fine.” You assure her and Minji stares at you for a moment before she’s sighing once more and nodding her head in agreement. “Okay. But if you ever need anything, Yoohyeon and I are right across the hall.”

You watch her walk off, smiling when she glances back as she reaches the door and then finally leaving you alone. When she disappears from sight, you let yourself take a seat on the bed and let out a deep breath as you take another look at the mirror, finding absolutely no one but yourself.

It takes you awhile to recover, but you eventually feel much better compared to before. You could breathe easy and there was no longer a weight on your chest or anything suffocating you, however the feeling of being watched did remain until you finished fixing the room.

Meanwhile, when Minji exits the room you were in and enters the one she and Yoohyeon were arranging, the younger girl had her arms crossed, her expression still the same as when she left the room you were in.

“Are you sure you want to keep her around? She doesn’t look too good and by the time Sua unnie and Siyeon unnie arrive, I doubt they’re going to give her an easy time.” She states and Minji runs her fingers through her hair. “She’s just tired, Yoohyeon, and it wouldn’t hurt if you acted a bit nicer towards her, you know.” She retorted, and the latter’s expression hardened as she looked away with a grunt.

“Why should I? It’s not like that’s going to change anything.”

She doesn’t even give Minji the time to reply because she was already grabbing the trash bag, tossing whatever garbage she found in, and then exiting the room without another word and the older woman was left watching after her with a frown seemingly fixed on her face.

The only time she’s able to bring a smile back to her face is when you come around, a trash bag of your own at hand, when you tell her you were done with the room.

She had given you some water to help and even a few pastries she baked, happy that you were looking a bit better. But at the back of her mind, she still couldn’t brush off what Yoohyeon had told her.

By the time her friends came over, they were sure to give you a hard time.

..

A couple hours after cleaning the house, you find yourself in the kitchen with Minji, preparing some food for the friends that would be moving into the house with her. You opted to help out when you were able to get your energy back, Cherry and Pie helping with making you feel better as they let you forget about your earlier scare.

You tried to involve Yoohyeon in conversations, asking her a few questions, but the woman had only brushed you off or just replied with one word replies, leaving Minji to be the one to answer the questions for her.

“She doesn’t like me, huh?” You couldn’t help but mumble while rubbing Cherry’s belly, smiling when the pup happily wags her tail and Pie nuzzles your other arm, asking for affection as well and you enthusiastically give it to her.

Minji places the tray of cookies into the oven and then shuts it before leaning against the counter to watch you playing with the dogs on the floor. She breathes out and glances at her friend before shaking her head.

“It’s not that she doesn’t like you.” She bites her lower lip anxiously. “Yoohyeon is just going through some things. With you suddenly coming, I guess she isn’t too comfortable yet.” She explains and you can’t help looking over to the quiet woman who had her eyes glued to her phone and doing just about anything to stay away from you.

You frown slightly at the younger girl as you rest your hands on top of the two’s head. With your eyes softening, you look down at the ground while Minji quietly observes you.

“She seems lonely.” Your words seem to surprise the latter as her eyes widened. “I don’t know why, but when I looked at her earlier, she seemed kind of… sad.” You murmur as the two pups stare at you with wide eyes, licking your hands as you stopped petting them, almost as though they were attempting to comfort you.

Minji had to tear her eyes away from you before she could say anything without thinking. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the dark haired woman had to collect herself before she moved around the kitchen to grab a few plates and utensils for when her friends would arrive. “Well, that’s what happens when you lose people close to you.”

Though you don’t know her, you felt a pang in your chest at Minji’s words. For some reason, knowing that Yoohyeon was hurting because of a lost loved one caused your own heart to ache and it had caused your own mood to lower.

But before you could even do or say anything, Pie and Cherry were perking up as a knock came from the front door and they were racing there. Minji smiled before she went to answer it while you stood up and dusted yourself off, quickly washing your hands and then heading to the living room where a woman, who was at least a head shorter than Yoohyeon, was already tackling the younger girl and hugging her.

“How was the drive? Was it as bad as the last time?” After being pet on the head, Cherry was running back to you, barking before you picked her up and smiled politely when the three newcomers finally noticed your presence in the room.

A woman with shoulder length blue hair, piercing eyes that nearly resembled that of a wolf was the first to greet you, smiling and waving her hand in your direction. “Hi there! My name is Siyeon, it’s nice to meet you.” She chirps and the other that finally left Yoohyeon alone had marched up to you and forced you to take a few steps back when she was beginning to intrude in your comfort zone.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” Despite her height, the girl was way more intimidating up close. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Her brown orbs pierced right through you with a scowl painted on her lips that it made you feel chills down your spine.

Cherry ended up barking at the woman while you did your best to answer. “M-My name’s Y/n, I’m a friend of Minji’s.” You stuttered out whilst the mentioned person buried her face in her hands while silently groaning, Siyeon giggling into her hand as she watched the scene unfold before her.

While you try to figure out the right words to say, you don’t notice how the mask the woman wore began to crack until she was full on laughing at you. You looked like a deer caught in headlights while watching her, wondering what exactly was going on until Minji cut in. “Sua, don’t scare her away. Seriously.”

There was a light tint to her cheeks as she spoke and Siyeon patted her back comfortingly before the woman, Sua, held her hands up in defense. “I was just having some fun.” She waves and then faces you again with a broad grin. “My name is Kim Bora, but everyone calls me Sua.” She says nonchalantly and you just nod your head before another voice cuts in.

“I’m Lee Yubin, but call me Dami.” When you face the remaining guest, all color drains from your face when you quickly identify her as the woman from the bus and the one you saw behind Yoohyeon in the elevator.

“Have we met before?” You couldn’t help uttering out and the rest seemed surprised, minus Yoohyeon as she kept her head down, before Yubin’s brows pinched together. “I… don’t think we have. Yoohyeon and I recently moved here and I’ve been busy with arranging our apartment to be meeting anyone.” She answers plainly and you go quiet before slowly nodding your head. “Oh, sorry.”

When there was nothing else, Yubin excused herself to sit beside Yoohyeon and you watched her go, doing your best to convince yourself that you weren’t losing your mind even with everything you’ve been seeing.

Bora quickly glances to her friends and Siyeon immediately intercepts to avoid any awkwardness from going further. “Oh, right. Gahyeon texted me a while ago and said that she and Dongie are going to have dinner with us.” Hearing that caused Minji to blink before she was nodding her head and then gesturing to the seats. “Okay, let me just make sure I have everything ready.”

With the home suddenly being full of Minji’s group of friends, you suddenly felt like an intruder since you didn’t exactly know anyone. The person, other than Minji, who you spent most of the afternoon with, wanted nothing to do with you, so you gently set Cherry back down while patting Pie’s head.

“Well, if that’s the case, I think I should get going.” You inform Minji and she looks at you in surprise. “Already? But the cookies aren’t done!” She seemed worried with your sudden need of leaving early. But when she sees the way you shift a bit away from the crowded living room, understanding quickly dawns on her and her expression softens.

Bora notices your uneasy posture before she’s sitting properly. “Why don’t you stay a while? If you are Jiu’s friend, I think it would be nice to get to know each other.” She states with a friendly smile, a complete contrast to her earlier demeanor when she introduced herself to you. Siyeon was already agreeing to the latter’s suggestion and rested her chin on her hand.

“That’s right. We haven’t seen unnie in a while, and since you’re the first friend we’ve properly met, I’m assuming you’re close.” She had said it so casually yet it didn’t fail to bring a light blush to your cheeks as you rubbed the back of your neck. “I haven’t actually been here for long. Minji just found me when I was lost and couldn’t figure out my way home.”

“Really? How long have you been here for?” Siyeon asked curiously. “Do you live nearby?” Bora quickly added and you nervously glanced over to Yoohyeon, only to catch the glance Yubin had sent your way before she was back to talking with the other girl. “I’ve only been here for two or so months. My apartment is, uh, at least twenty minutes away by foot.”

“I’m curious as to how you got lost though. Come on, tell us about it and maybe even a bit about yourself.” Bora beckoned you over to sit and you looked to Minji for help, only to have her smile encouragingly while nodding in her friend’s direction. “It doesn’t hurt to have more friends.”

With that, you found yourself seated in front of the couple, as you’d soon find out when you notice how their hands rarely separates and Bora mentions a date they had that ended up ruined thanks to their little group of friends.

While they did make you somewhat misplaced when they arrived, Bora and Siyeon were able to make you comfortable again as you talked about each other, sharing stories and Minji even came in a few times when she was sure that the food wouldn’t burn.

You hadn’t even realized the time passing by until there’s another knock and Yubin went to get it, letting in two more people in and your attention is torn away from the couple as you all turn to greet them.

“Gahyeonnie!” Siyeon had shot up from her seat and went over to hug the pink haired woman who happily reciprocated the embrace. “I hope you managed to unpack all of your things.” Bora says as she hugged the other woman.

This time your entire body stiffens when you see her face. This had to be the most torturous thing life was giving you because there was no way that this woman was real.

But the longer you stare at her, you just could not shake off the fact that this woman is also the same redhead that you saw in the mirror just hours prior. Quickly rising to your feet, you take a step away while the group is busy greeting each other, and rush to the bathroom without drawing attention to yourself.

When you reach it, you run over to the sink and splash your face with cold water a few times, patting your cheek as you squeeze your eyes shut. “Get a grip, Y/n. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” You mutter to yourself while gripping the edges of the sink, water dripping from your face as your body begins to tremble.

There was just no way.

It could have been excused, seeing Yubin on the bus, but you were positive you saw her in the elevator, you even heard her. And the other one, Handong, you’re absolutely sure that you did see her.

It was impossible for you to be making these people up and then have them pop up into your life a day or so after.

“No, no. It’s probably just the exhaustion. You’re tired. That’s what’s happening…”

With your thoughts going a mile a minute, something else appears in your head and it causes a stinging pain that forces you to close your eyes and clutch your temple.

Meanwhile, in the living room, everyone settled down after exchanging pleasantries and Siyeon grinned at the two new guests. “Oh, right. Jiu unnie has someone over.” She announces before turning to where they had left you and Yoohyeon furrows her brows while Gahyeon blinks in confusion.

“Who?”

Yoohyeon looks down when Cherry paws at her leg and she gently scratches her chin before looking back to the group. “It looks like she’s in the bathroom.” She informs them and Handong frowned slightly, glancing at the shut television briefly before turning to the eldest in the room. “Is she okay?”

Seeing the worried look sent her way, Minji excused herself to look for you, which wasn’t exactly too hard considering what Yoohyeon said.

But seeing you hunched over the sink had caused her worry to grow and she quickly came in after pushing the door fully opened. “Y/n, hey, what’s wrong?” But you couldn’t seem to respond to her as you continued to mutter under your breath and she felt her heart jump before she was forcing you to sit on the toilet.

“Come on, Y/n, you’re okay. We’re just with friends.” She tells you while cupping your face. She took a good look at your face and she had to suck in a deep breath before running her fingers through your hair, her lips pressing against the side of your head as she whispered softly. “It’s going to be okay. Just calm down.”

Almost instantly, your trembling ceased and your shoulders gradually grew less tense. Minji continues to rub your back with one hand while the one in your hair continues to caress it as she keeps humming softly. In a matter of seconds, your heartbeat was back to a steady pace, matching that of the woman who was holding you before she finally took a step back to look at your face, glad to see that the color was back on it.

You had to take a deep slow breath and Minji offered a smile when you made eye contact with her. “I'm… okay.” You say carefully and she sighs in relief before squeezing your hand in a comforting manner, easing you just as she had hoped. “I hope you’re not too uncomfortable with this much people?”

With a shake of your head, you gently grip her hand to assure her you were alright. “I was just a bit surprised, but I can stay a bit longer if you want. Sua and Siyeon seem to be keen on making me stay for dinner.” You tell her and a giggle passes her lips before she tugged on your hand, leading you out of the bathroom and back to where everyone was waiting and talking among themselves.

“Well, you sure took your time.” Siyeon commented with a smirk as she eyed your joined hands and Minji felt heat rush to her face while you slowly withdrew your hands, matching the woman’s blush as you looked away while clearing your throat.

“Anyway, Y/n this is Gahyeon, Siyeon’s younger sister, and then Handong, her girlfriend.” Gahyeon smiled and waved at you, similar to how Siyeon had done so earlier, and you returned the gesture, smiling at the adorable looking girl. The woman next to her, Handong, smiles lightly at you before waving her hand as well, though more calm compared to her partner.

“You must be the Y/n Jiu unnie mentioned during our last visit.” She says teasingly and you look curiously to the other mentioned person who was purposefully avoiding your gaze and glaring at her friend. “Oh, yeah! Jiu has talked about you before, I should have realized as soon as you mentioned getting lost.” Bora cackled while clapping her hands. “I should have pieced that right off that bat.”

While her friends chattered excitedly, the woman next to you could feel her face on fire before she quickly shut them up. “I just mentioned her a few times. Stop making things weird.” She pleaded and her friends giggled, minus Yoohyeon and Yubin as they simply listened and watched everyone act like school girls talking about their crushes.

But it didn’t really help that everyone there was paired up, minus you and the owner of the house.

“Alright, alright. No need to get so worked up.” Siyeon chuckled as she patted your arm. “If you’re not interested, maybe I can introduce her to a few people.” Minji shot her friend a glare before she recollected herself and turned away.

“The food is almost done, so I want all of you to wash up and be ready.” She instructs before the girls get up to do as told. “Oh, we pulled the cookies out of the oven for you.” Gahyeon explained. “Yoohyeon burned her tongue when she stole one instead of letting it cool.” Yubin quickly stated, earning a smack from her girlfriend.

But the admission caused Minji to smile as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. “Of course, she did. Well, we can start eating once you’re all ready. I know that the trip was tiring for most of you, so help yourselves.”

Right after your friend had said that, everyone was sitting around in the dining area where Minji conveniently had a table big enough to accommodate all of you. While she took on one head, Bora took the other, sitting across her and Siyeon sat to her right. Next to Siyeon was Gahyeon and then Handong was to Minji’s left while you were to her right.

For some reason, Yoohyeon easily situated herself to the seat next to yours, earning a surprised look from her girlfriend before she slowly took the remaining available seat.

The girls exchanged a quick glance with one another as Yoohyeon realized her mistake, but kept quiet as everyone began to eat. The girls were all very nice and welcoming that it all felt almost natural when you each exchanged stories with one another.

“Where were you originally from?” Handong asked you after you explained to them that you had only moved due to work. “I was originally in Toronto.” You answer after wiping your lips and then setting your utensils down. “Canada? How are you so fluent in Korean?” Bora asked in awe. “Does your family speak Korean or did you just learn on your own?” Gahyeon asked afterwards and you blinked a bit.

“Well I don’t really live with my… family.” There’s a dull pain at the back of your head but you were able to ignore it. “I don’t really live with them, but I think I just learned on my own. Since I was always fascinated by the culture and country, I thought it would be a good idea to learn.” You answer with a shrug.

“Since you’re from Canada, did you learn French, too?” Yubin inquired and you nodded your head in response, a little relieved that she was talking to you at least. “Most schools teach it as a secondary language. While it isn’t necessary to speak it, knowing gives you more opportunities.” You explain to them and Minji looked just as surprised since you’ve never really mentioned anything about it.

“You and Yoohyeon will get along just great. She’s always studying, maybe you can teach her since you live in the same place.” Siyeon mentioned mindlessly, causing the table to grow quiet as the mentioned girl suddenly put her utensils down and stood up. “I’m full.”

You don’t dare lift your head as she steps away from the table and leaves for the living room. While everyone watched her leave, Minji looked worriedly at her friend and Yubin glanced at you with a small frown as she noticed the way you simply stared at your hands on your lap.

“Let me talk to her, sorry.” Siyeon quickly apologizes before standing up and following the woman. Handong looks at Minji and fiddles with her own chopsticks before she begins to fix her plate. “I think we should start cleaning up.” She says with a small smile and everyone agrees as they begin cleaning the table.

You helped even when they insisted it was fine. You already helped with making the food and cleaning the house so they decided that it was only fair to give you a break.

So while they were busy in the kitchen, you stayed at the table when it was vacant. Since Yoohyeon obviously wanted you to stay as far away from her as humanly possible, you opted to stay out of the living room and give her the space that she wanted.

While you were on your own, you decided to bring out your notebook and just write everything that’s happened today that coincided with your nightmares. You noted the appearances of both Yubin and Handong, pointing arrows at their names to connect them to previous events.

With your attention focused on trying to make sense of the information you had thus far, you fail to notice Bora walking closer and then taking a seat beside you. “Hey, how are you holding up?” Her voice causes you to look up, covering your notes in the progress with your arm and she makes a mental note with how you do your best to subtly put it away.

“Look, I know what happened with Yoohyeon was a bit… off putting, but don’t hold it against her.” The older woman pleads while running her fingers through her hair. “She’s not usually like this. Believe it or not, Yoohyeon is one of the louder people in our group and she’s very friendly. You just remind her a lot of-”

“Someone she lost.” You finish quietly and she nods with a grimace. “I see Jiu’s told you. But I hope you can put what happened behind you. She still blames herself for what happened to our friend, so everything’s a little…” She makes a gesture with her hands and you immediately understand what she means. “Don’t worry, I just hope she feels better.”

Later when you inform the group that you would be heading home, Minji escorts you to the door with a pensive look on her face after everyone has bid you goodbye. “Are you sure you don’t want me coming along?” She asks for what seemed like the hundredth time and you giggle before squeezing her arm. “I’ll be fine. I know the way now, so have a little faith.”

The pout comes right after when her arms cross over her chest and you mentally aww at the adorable expression. “Just please promise me you’ll text when you get home.” She pleads and you quickly agree, no longer wishing to worry her and even remind her of what happened a few nights ago. “I’ll text you as soon as I get in the building.”

“Also… I’m sorry about what happened with Yoohyeon.” She tells you and you smile gently at her. “It’s okay, it’s not her fault.” Hearing that seemed to have struck a nerve, but Minji smiles at you before you finally bid her goodnight and walk back the way you both took to get there and Minji watches you for a while like always before finally heading inside and shutting the door behind her.

“Will she be okay?” Gahyeon asked worriedly and Siyeon lightly rubbed her sister’s back in an assuring manner. “Don’t worry. Dami’s taking care of her since Handong can’t.”

Bora stares at the table, pondering over the day’s events before she looked to everyone as they gathered in the living room. “She’s going to find out, sooner or later.” Yoohyeon huffed as she petted Pie’s head and pulled her legs up on the couch. “You said the sooner, the better. I’m surprised she wasn’t freaking out when she saw unnie.”

Handong shakes her head in reply before nodding in the eldest woman’s direction. “She was having a breakdown in the bathroom.” As soon as she said that, most of them quickly understood and sighed while they tried to think of what to do next.

..

Finally getting home, you sent Minji a text as promised and then placed your things down on the table, flipping through the pages of the notebook until you reached the page with today’s events. You only noted both Yubin and Handong due to the circumstances, but you also noted the detail about Yoohyeon and why she’s been so cold towards you.

While staring at everything, you look to and from the page of Minji’s friends and the one in your dreams when you remembered something from last night.

Turning to the previous page, you try to check if you had written it down, but see that you failed to do so. When you go back, you quickly write down where you heard the voice last night before finally noting the events.

“The mirrors.”

With everything you’ve written and remembered, it all connected with Handong being in the mirrors. The first time you saw her was in the office elevator, then in Minji’s house when you were cleaning the room for Bora and Siyeon. Then the last information you forgot to write down was the hair from the mirror, having nearly the same color as Handong’s, when you heard someone speak last night.

_You’ll find us soon enough_

_Us._

It rang in your head because just last night, the person you assume as Handong had just told you this, and today, you ended up meeting both her and Yubin. But who was the woman in the suit that found you the first night?

She’s never shown herself after that and it didn’t help that you didn’t see her face, so there was no way you could tell if any of Minji’s friends were also the same person. It could probably be Yoohyeon, she didn’t want you there and she was dating Yubin. It would make sense, but the hair seemed different.

With nothing else to help you proceed, you finally put the notebook back on the table with the pocket watch and then get ready for bed, sighing in relief as your body hit the soft mattress. “God, I’m really hoping it’s over, but I know you’re bringing me back there.” You mutter to yourself before closing your eyes and doing your best to sleep.

And you were right.

As soon as your eyes open, you find yourself in an eerie looking office with various red candles over the place, a clock inside a glass container sitting in the middle of the desk, faux deer heads on the wall along with pictures and notes then just some old looking books.

The place, as you’ve noted, contained various books and clocks.

In your pocket, you’re not surprised to have the pocket watch with you, but the time was back to when you first picked it up. But looking at the clock on the desk, it shows that the time was only a few minutes before six o’clock.

Checking everything else in the room after pocketing your watch, you step closer to the pictures, seeing a few girls, all dressed in similar white outfits. Odd enough, each girl looked familiar to you yet you’re sure you’ve never seen any of these girls in your entire life.

There’s one girl though whose face had been marked off. It didn’t show you what she looked like, but it made you feel both irritation and disappointment as you stared at it. But other than that, it made images appear in your head, the sound of laughter ringing in your ears as feathers filled your vision before you were wrenched away by a voice.

“It’s good to see that you’re okay and that you’ve figured at least one thing out.” The voice comes to your right; another mirror. Walking over, you’re no longer surprised when you come face to face with Handong instead of your own reflection.

“You-”

She chuckles before shaking her head. “I know you’re confused, but that’s why we’re here.” She tells you and you squint slightly at her. “Why and how have you been appearing in mirrors?” And she smiles almost sadly at your question. “Reflections, actually. I can move through reflections, which was how you saw me in the window and in the elevator.” She answers instead to help you out. “And Dami?”

“Mine is somewhat similar to unnie, but without the restrictions of reflections.” You jump in surprise as the said woman appears behind you, causing the one in the mirror to lightly roll her eyes. “We said not to scare her anymore.” But the younger one shrugs her shoulders before turning to you. “I travel from one space to another, dimension hopping as some might say.”

She demonstrates by disappearing from view, only to appear next to the mirror where Handong was watching. “Okay… but that doesn’t explain why you’ve been appearing out of nowhere and then pretending like I was crazy earlier.” You huff while watching the pair in suspicion. “And why am I here? Why can’t I get out?”

“You never tried going out.” Handong states as a matter of fact and you do your best to keep the embarrassment from your face, grumbling as you head for the door. “That’s because I couldn’t see anything.” You tell them while turning the knob, but it won’t budge.

Glancing to the pair, they stay where they were and you grunt while trying to get it to budge, but fail. “Why isn’t this moving?” You question before taking a look through the peephole, spotting a figure standing right outside.

“Unnie does enjoy making things difficult.” Yubin sighs just as you’re surprised to see Bora’s face staring right back at you. But she wasn’t doing anything. In fact, she wasn’t even holding the door nor was there anything to block it.

“She’s forcing it shut.” Handong helps out and you spin around to look at them in confusion. “She’s not even touching it.” And Yubin shakes her head. “She doesn’t have to touch things to move them around. She can move them at will.”

It doesn’t take you long to understand what they meant. Both these girls had abilities, so it was only sensible that Bora had some sort of ability as well. But how did you not see her before? Was it possible that you had missed something?

“You haven’t fully figured it out yet, but we’re going to help you.” Handong assures you before Yubin appears beside you, her hand landing on your shoulder before familiarity washed over you and you soon find yourself in front of the house.

Taking a good look at it though, it was no ordinary house. The place was a mansion with how big and grand it all looked yet it still gave you the same chills you received when you were inside it. You stood just outside the large gates, staring at the silhouette of the whole thing before you realized that Yubin was nowhere to be found.

“Unnie, what are you doing?” A voice behind you spoke up and you turned around to find Gahyeon sitting on the bench at the entrance of the forest. She was less cheery compared to when you met her earlier, but what did stand out was that she was wearing the same white outfit you saw in the pictures.

“I don’t think you should be alone out here. It isn’t safe.” She says softly, the worry shining in her bright eyes before the sound of leaves rustling met your ears. “But you’re right here, so I’m not really alone, right?” You try to be as optimistic as possible in front of the younger girl, but someone was already grabbing your hand and forcing you into the forest.

“We need to hurry or else he’ll find us.”

You’re surprised to see Siyeon this time, leading you past the trees and avoiding the tall grass that was surrounding you. “But what about-” When you look back to the bench, there was no sight of Gahyeon anywhere.

“He’s too close, unnie. We need to hide.” You’re even more surprised to hear Yoohyeon talking to you this time, along with the fact that her hair was now silver instead of having the tips pink. What was even more surprising was the fact that she was clinging to your arm as Siyeon pulled both of you behind a large tree, using the bushes around you to hide yourselves better.

You don’t speak even when a thousand questions begin swarming your head because you see the figure of a man walking through the forest. His face was covered with the cloak on his shoulders but it was clear that he was looking for something, or in this case someone.

When you look back, Yoohyeon was trembling beside you, her grip on your arm nearly too tight to cut off circulation, but you give her a small squeeze to assure her you would be alright despite not understanding what was happening.

And in that moment, another wave of pain shot to your head, much stronger and not one you could simply brush off. Your back hits the tree and Yoohyeon gasps, the sound catching the stranger’s attention and Siyeon panics as she begins to pull her along.

You try to stand and run after them, but something catches your leg and prevents you from moving. When you look back, the man was only a few feet away and was gradually closing the gap between you.

Looking down to see what was preventing you from moving, you do your best to prevent a scream from spilling from your mouth as you see arms keeping you in place. And it wasn’t only one but a few pairs that ended up grabbing your arms as well.

“Y/n unnie!”

Just as you heard Yoohyeon’s voice, flames came from the direction she and Siyeon had come from, forcing the man to stop and turn back to avoid them. The wooden arms get burned from the fire, and as though they were being controlled, they don’t touch you except for the one arm that seemed to refuse on letting you go. You had to pull it off, burning the skin of your palm as you threw it away.

The smoke causes you to cough as you try waving it away, but as your vision clears, you’re back at the gates of the mansion, this time with you inside and that they’re locked, keeping whoever was chasing you out.

“Are you alright?”

You recognized that voice almost immediately, and when you looked up ahead, standing in front of the door, your lips pursed together when you took in her appearance, still the same as the first night. The only difference was that you were finally able to see her face.

“I was hoping I could talk to you first, but the girls thought it was better this way.” She says with a soft smile. “Minji… What the hell is all this? What’s happening?” You demanded and her smile disappeared before she beckoned you closer. “Let’s talk inside, he might still be lurking somewhere.”

Looking behind to the forest, you know better than to stick around outside. Even with the gate locked, there were ways of breaking it, considering that your pursuer had abilities as well.

Stepping inside, there’s not much change in the mansion as Minji leads you back to the living room and you see the candles once more, two of them flickering back to life while one remains snuffed out.

Minji observes you for a while before she let out a sigh and then gestured around. “I know that this all looks and seems weird, but you aren’t going crazy, that I can assure you.” She begins and you give her an incredulous look. “Then what? All of this real? I’m not asleep?”

She grimaces before shaking her head. “You’re still asleep, don’t worry, but yes everything that’s happened here was real.” You note how she says it in past tense. “So, this is your life before? Someone was after you girls and then Yoohyeon lost whoever it was in the fire?”

A candle goes out as soon as the words fly from your mouth and you flinch when a figure comes from the corner of the room. “I didn’t lose just anyone.” Yoohyeon informs you with a somber expression and Minji looks at the girl. “Yoohyeon, we said that I would-”

“I wanted to do it, myself.”

Turning back to you, the younger girl stepped closer until you could properly see her face. She takes in a deep breath before she’s able to speak despite how weak she sounded. “You might not believe this, but we know who you are before we even arrived, before you even met unnie.” She begins and you’re even more puzzled.

“We’ve been trying to find you for… who knows how long, really.” Minji nodded in agreement. “It’s been more than a millennia, if we’re being honest. Dami and Handong try to locate you the best they can and we try to reach out with every chance; every lifetime, ever timeline.”

“Why are you trying to find me?” Was the only thing you could ask and Yoohyeon stares at you while biting her lip. “Because you used to be with us, and I…” She trails off, her voice cracking at the end and Minji gently holds her hand to comfort her. “It’s okay, I can tell her.” But the younger woman shook her head.

Blinking back tears, the silver haired woman looked back to you with regret and guilt swimming in her eyes. “It was my fault we lost you. You tried to get me back, but you ended up taking my place in the hell loop because you didn’t make it out.”

You quietly stare at the two as Yoohyeon spoke, but the more she said, the less it was making any sense to you. How were you supposed to believe any of this?

“I know you’re doubting this, but with everything that’s happened, do you really think it’s impossible?” Minji asked with a meaningful look and you know that she was right. With what Yubin and Handong have told you, the watch, it wouldn’t be too far off to say that this was all real, too.

“Okay, I’ll believe you… for now. But I need you to explain all of this, how I’m supposedly connected with all of you.” You negotiate and Minji smiles lightly before nodding her head and Yoohyeon disappears from sight before the candle that went out earlier came back to life and Minji waved you over.

“Just head to my house when you wake up and we’ll explain to you everything then.” She brings you back into the circle before placing a hand over your eyes. “Just trust me.” Was the last thing you heard before you felt your body being pulled down.

When you’re able to open your eyes again, you’re back in your bed. While moving to get up, there’s a tingling sensation on your hand, and when you look down, you frown at the burn, exactly like the one you got when you pulled the arm off you. Your frown only deepens and the urge to meet with the girls grow when you see the burn on your other arm.


	4. Fly High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can never be altered, but they can be retained and shared no matter how long.

After a long shower and getting dressed, you head to the living room, notebook, phone, and pocket watch all sitting on the table as you carefully wrap your burnt hand, also covering the one on your arm after applying a bit of medicine on them.

While you did that, you tried to think and make sense of everything that’s happened thus far. The dreams were becoming a little more sensible with what the girls told you, it was only a matter of believing everything they said and will say later on.

You’re just not sure how much you can take.

You’re broken out of your thoughts by the ringing of your phone. Finishing up the bandages, you grab the device and answer, though a bit hesitant. “Hey… I was just about to call.” There’s a bit of silence, almost as though she were thinking of what to properly say. “Dami is going to walk with you. She’s waiting for you in the lobby.”

The information makes you pause, glancing around the room, and your eyes land on the windows and mirror. “I… see. I was just getting ready.” Why Yubin needed to walk with you was beyond you. As far as you knew, she disliked you just as much as Yoohyeon did. 

But with what Yoohyeon said last night, maybe there was just too much you were missing and there were a lot more things they weren’t ready to tell you the way you weren’t ready to hear them.

The man that was chasing after you was still a mystery. What the girls wanted, why you had to rescue Yoohyeon in the first place, everything still lacked answers.

“Y/n.” Minji’s gentle voice cuts you out of your train of thoughts. “I don’t know if you’re ready to know everything or not, but in the event that it all becomes overwhelming, we’ll stop. We can give you time - to think, to breathe, whatever it is you need.” She assures you with so much confidence and conviction that you believe her right away. “Okay.” You mumble quietly, staring at your hand, the pocket watch resting on the palm of it. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you.”

When the line cuts, you put the watch in your pocket and then sling your bag over your shoulder before heading out, locking the door as you left and then headed down to meet up with Yubin, not wanting to keep her waiting long.

It’s easy to spot her with the few people coming in and out of the building and she smiles lightly in greeting, but her eyes flit over to your arm and hand. “You’re hurt.” Even with how little she’s spoken, the worry was there, along with the way her forehead creased together. “It’s alright, not as painful as it looks.” You say softly before gesturing to the entrance. “Let’s go?”

Nodding, you both depart from the apartment complex and head for the direction of Minji’s house where most of the girls were probably already present.

“Yoohyeon went ahead this morning. She said that there were some things she wanted to finish before talking with you.” The short haired woman explained and you hum in reply. Yubin glances at you while walking and adjusts her jacket around herself. “You have something on your mind - aside from everything that’s going on.” She comments and you almost smile at her observation before shrugging your shoulders.

“I’m just confused is all. I always thought Yoohyeon hated me since I accidentally bumped into her.” You answer and Yubin chuckles before shaking her head. “Yoohyeon doesn’t hate you. Quite the contrary, she loves you a whole lot more than I can even imagine.” She says when you enter the park.

You raise a brow at the younger girl, but she continues to speak without looking back at you. “She sees you so much like an older sister, ever since we all met at the house. You were the first she’s gotten comfortable with and there was barely a time you were apart that it made me a bit jealous before Yoohyeon and I started dating.”

“I… can imagine that happening.” With how she described your and Yoohyeon’s supposed relationship, it did make sense that Yubin would have been jealous of you.

Her smile is reminiscent when she turns back to you. “To be honest, I was never able to properly thank you when you helped us get together. I was so blinded with the idea that you and Yoohyeon were more than just friends. Aside from that, I was scared that my feelings would have ruined my friendship with not only Yoohyeon, but you, too. But you knocked some sense into me after finding out.” She said with a little laugh and the story intrigues you.

“That sounds like quite the story.” You comment and she nods instantly. “Do you want to make a little detour while I tell you?” There’s a spark of happiness in her eyes that you find it impossible to decline, so Yubin leads you to a different path, somewhere that was more filled with trees and closer to the lake.

“We weren’t the closest.” She begins. “I was much more quiet before, especially around you and Yoohyeon. Handong unnie was the person I always talked to, but I never told her about my crush, either.” She explained. “When it came to it, Siyeon unnie and Gahyeon said I was acting weird, and I admit that it was childish of me.” She laughed, making you smile as you listen, the events popping in your head as though her memory was being transmitted to you.

“We were all supposed to go out and just look for a village or anything farther than our safe zone. But they decided that we weren’t allowed to come until we fixed whatever argument we had going on.” She says with an embarrassed laugh. 

_The little pout on the quiet teen’s lips was hard to miss as she sat beside Handong while she watched you and Yoohyeon running around the large garden, both covered in a bit of dirt that Bora would surely scold you for._

_Your laughter mixed together and the girls were all enjoying the time they had together._

_“Y/n! Yoohyeon!”_

_The loud voice caused the two of you to stop as you tripped and crashed against the younger girl when you came to an abrupt pause, both landing to the ground and further ruining your clothes as the older girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in exasperation._

_“I told you not to get your clothes dirty! You just got changed!” The second eldest scolded as the two of you sat down with matching pouts on your faces. “But unnie! You were taking too long and we got bored.” You retorted, Yoohyeon nodding in agreement while she clung to your arm. “We were having fun and we can clean up after!” She added, making Bora groan while rubbing her temples. “You need to get changed so we can go. Put your clothes in the wash and hurry up.”_

_Your face lights up at the remark and you quickly grabbed Yoohyeon’s hand to lead her back inside the house._

_“Oh, give them a break. You know that they’re only having fun.” Minji patted her friend’s arm as they watched your figures disappearing into the house. “Now, we have to wait even longer though.” Yubin grumbled quietly and Siyeon rose a brow at her sulky expression before she had nudged her younger sister’s arm._

_The youngest looked up from her book and blinked before she realized what her sister was gesturing to and then jumped up. “Actually, I think you and Y/n unnie should stay home today, unnie.”_

_Everyone’s head snapped to the two sisters while Siyeon nodded her head quickly. “Why all of a sudden?” Handong inquired, voicing out everyone’s question. “Dami and Y/n have been really weird lately. I just think they should talk and fix whatever issue they have between them before they can come with all of us.”_

_“I don’t have a problem with Y/n unnie.” Yubin immediately defended, making Siyeon’s statement seem even more sensible when the rest of the girls realized that there had been some sort of tension between you._

_“Did you two get into a fight or something?” Minji asked worriedly, and the younger girl frantically shook her head. “Of course not! I could never fight with unnie.” She huffed, arms crossed over her chest. “I mean, they do have a point. You always sulk whenever Y/n is around.” Handong pointed out and the girl felt her face flush. “Do not!”_

_“Oh, come on, Dami. If you do have a problem with Y/n, just talk to her. I’m sure, whatever it is, she’ll help fix it with you.” Bora waved her hand dismissively while the said girl could only sigh when she realized that no one would be listening to her nor would she be getting out of this._

_In the end, after informing the two of you when you returned, Yubin felt just a tad bit guilty when she saw your and Yoohyeon’s excitement be replaced by confusion and then sadness with having to be apart from the whole group._

_“Yoohyeon, let’s go!” The poor girl could only pout as Gahyeon took the tallest’s hand and started to lead her out of the gates of the mansion while she looked back at you as you offered the younger girl a small smile and waved your hand. “Just come back home safe! I’ll be waiting!”_

_Yubin ended up watching you as you sat by the window, legs swinging underneath you with Pie snuggling on your lap as you waited for everyone to come home from their trip. Since you had given her to Yoohyeon as a gift a few years back, it made sense how she was also more clingy with you than just her owner._

_“Do you think they’ll be out long?” Your sudden question catches her by surprise, but the younger girl keeps her calm expression on as she glances at the clock, seeing that it has been over two hours since the rest of the girls have left. “I’m not sure. They did say they wanted to find a safe village or at least something else in the forest.” Yubin replied as she turned her eyes back to her book._

_You pout when you finally leave the window, opting to just lay on the floor with Pie walking around your body, only to settle with her head on your shoulder, breathing out as you scratched between her ears._

_Another silence hangs over the air and Yubin had trouble focusing on her book as her eyes kept shifting to you. The silence is only once again broken by you, asking a question that leaves the younger girl stunned._

_“Dami-ah, did I do something to anger you?”_

_This time, she completely ignores the book on her lap and she looks at you, a frown on her face as she shifted so her body was facing you. “Of course not. I could never be angry with you, unnie.” She reasons and you turn your head a bit to look at her. “But you don’t like talking to me anymore. Siyeon unnie even pointed out that you look at me funny.”_

_Hearing that caused the younger girl to groan before shaking her head. As much as she would like to tell you her actual reasoning, she just couldn’t seem to reveal how she was crushing on someone who could possibly already be in a relationship._

_But with your abilities being a bit unstable, still, you were able to catch snippets of her thoughts._

_’… jealous of… Yoohyeo… like… you.’_

_Your eyes widened a bit as you sat up, causing Pie to bark slightly before she ran off somewhere in the house, probably looking for Cherry to play as you looked at the younger girl._

_“I- uh…” Flustered, you shake your head before looking around awkwardly. “Dami… if there’s something you want to tell me…” Her brows furrow a bit in confusion, but when she sees the look on your face, it doesn’t take her long to figure what you had done and her face flushed red._

_“W-Wait! It isn’t- unnie, I promise I’m not… I don’t-”_

_But you were already standing and walking over to join her on the couch. “Dami, relax, just take a deep breath and breathe.” You were afraid she’d go into a panic so you did your best to calm her down. “I… don’t know how to talk about all of this.” You gesture around. “But, I know we can figure something out.”_

_“But you and Yoohyeon?” You blink confusedly at the younger girl and shake your head. “Look, Yoohyeon is like a little sister to me, but I can’t do that to her. While I do appreciate your feelings, I can only see you as a sister, too. But Yoohyeon really likes you and-”_

_“Wait, what?” Yubin’s eyes went wide, a mortified look on her face as she forcefully shook her head. “I-I don’t like you!” She managed to stop your rambling and you look at her as she begins to feel her anxiety shoot up. “No, wait, that’s not what I meant.” Her book had been discarded on the couch as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I do like you, but not as if I like you!”_

_You kept your mouth shut as the younger girl had a short mental breakdown and you began to realize that what you had heard wasn’t exactly the entirety of what she wanted to say._

_So, with a sigh of relief, you smile and place a hand over hers. “Dami, I think I get it.”_

You don’t realize how far you’ve walked until Yubin stopped walking and looked around, letting a bird land on her finger. “Right after that, you helped me finally tell Yoohyeon how I felt no matter how skeptical I was about her liking me back.”

Yubin gently pets its head before letting the bird go, watching as it soars to the sky whilst you pause in your stop and blink rapidly, rubbing your forehead as the images seemed to grow vividly in your mind as though they were your own and Yubin smiled when she realized.

“You saw it?” You look over at her confusedly, but nod your head slowly. “What was…” She hums while looking at the shining water. “That was exactly what happened. Maybe it was your abilities acting up, and you saw my memories.” She says and you’re puzzled. “My abilities?”

She nods, but says nothing more while leading you further down the path. “We’ll tell you everything at the house. I’m sure Jiu unnie won’t appreciate it if I tell you everything instead.” You frown slightly before asking. “Does Minji make the rules for everyone?”

But she shakes her head with a smile on her face. “No, unnie just gives advice on what we should do since she’s the eldest. It was natural for her to take on the role as the leader. But I think it’s better if she told you this, herself.” She states and you can’t quite pinpoint the meaning behind her smile.

A little after, you arrive at the house, only this time, you were at the back and Gahyeon was already there with an amused look on her face. “You sure took your time, unnie.” She commented before turning to you. “Everyone else is here, Dong unnie is just grabbing some stuff, but she’ll be here in a while.” She explained while opening the door.

“Where have you been and why did you come in through the back?” Bora asked confusedly while Yubin passed the kitchen to find her girlfriend. “We took a detour. Dami was just telling me some stuff.” You say while watching as she joined her girlfriend, picking Pie up when the latter seemed to have trouble getting her.

Bora raised a brow and Gahyeon handed you a glass of water. “Like what?” She inquired while taking a seat and you stare at the glass. “Just… how her and Yoohyeon got together. It was an interesting story.” You smile and Siyeon crinkled her nose at the memory. “God, that was frustrating to see. But who knew Dami would ever be jealous?” She teased, earning a light smack on the arm by her girlfriend.

“Leave her alone. You and Gahyeon got what was coming to you when you wouldn’t stop pestering her.” Bora reminded as the two sisters pouted. “We were trying to help.” They reasoned before you giggle and take a sip of your water.

Heading to the living room, you look around in search of the owner of the house, only for Handong to come down from the second floor. “Jiu unnie is preparing everything, so don’t worry.” You’re surprised by her sudden arrival but know enough not to question how she arrived.

“You’re hurt.” Looking up, you see Yoohyeon staring at the bandages on your hand and arm before nodding your head. “One of the, uh, things last night wouldn’t let go so I got a bit burned.” You explain and Siyeon frowns apologetically when Yoohyeon moves to grab a first aid kit.

Bora was already at your side and had her hand out, silently asking to see your injuries before you place your hand over hers. She carefully undoes the loose bandages before inspecting the burns. “I can see that, at least, your medical skills are improving.” She says with a smile before taking the kit from Yoohyeon and then opening it.

The taller woman doesn’t move as she watches, worry clear in her eyes when she sees the burns. “Do you need anything else?” She asks and Bora shakes her head. “No, it’s alright. They aren’t that serious.” She states before moving to your forearm and then fixing the bandages as well.

Yoohyeon purses her lips but takes a step back before feeling a hand slip into her own. Looking beside her, Yubin gives her an encouraging smile before leading her to sit as everyone waits for Minji to finish up.

A few minutes pass with you just observing as the girls talk amongst themselves. What happened with Yubin ran through your head, wondering about the ability you apparently had. But you don’t delve too deep when the eldest of the group finally let herself come down, arms filled with candles and some other items that you can’t exactly make out.

Gahyeon moves to help her and they all take one candle, each. Blinking, you watch them all forming a circle before Siyeon flicked her wrist and each candle lit up. After doing so, they set it on the floor after Handong set the carpet aside and Yoohyeon pushed the coffee table away from the center to give them space.

“Wai- what are you doing?” You ask nervously, recognizing the circle from the mansion. “It’s necessary to show you everything you need to know.” Yoohyeon says softly when she gestures for the two dogs to go upstairs.

Yubin places an open book and dreamcatcher at the center of the circle before stepping back out. Handong takes the little container before sprinkling some sort of powder around the circle.

“This is looking more and more like a ritual.” You muttered while taking a step back, but Bora gently gripped your shoulder to keep you from moving. “Stay still and be calm.” She instructs and you look back as Minji looks at you while biting her lip.

Bora gives her a nod before the older woman walks over to take your hand as the rest finish up. “I know this is all weird, but I need you to keep trusting me.” She tells you in a gentle tone and you anxiously stare at her. “… I do.”

She cracks a small smile, squeezing your hand before nodding her head. “Okay.” When she turns back, she brings you closer to the circle, only to stop outside the candles. She stares at it for a second before reluctantly releasing your hand. “Step inside, and everything will go from there.”

You look at the book, the pages starting to turn on their own as though being blown by an unknown wind, and the dreamcatcher’s feathers do the same. The more you stare at it, the more you’re compelled to come closer.

When you’re finally inside, you don’t even realize it as the centerpiece and strings of the dreamcatcher begin to glow only for you.

At the same time, something in your pocket begins to grow heavy, and when you reach inside, you grab onto the pocket watch before bringing it out, surprising the girls as they all see it for the first time.

The design on the watch begins glowing as well, much like the first time, and when you turn it around, the hands begin to move. You don’t hear the sound of any of the girls speaking outside the circle, almost as though you were under water.

Everything spins, making you dizzy that it forces your eyes to close and for you to hold your head. Outside, Minji and Yoohyeon nearly move from their place, but a quick look from the others has them halting as they all continue to watch until everything eventually fades away.

Opening your eyes, you find yourself back in the mansion. But this time, you weren’t alone. All of the girls were still there, but their clothes have changed into the ones you saw them wearing in your dreams.

Minji wore the same suit, her hair tied, leaving some out to frame her face. Bora wore a white long sleeve blouse under a checkered blazer with a black bow tie and then a black skirt, her hair let down in waves. Siyeon had on a purple off shoulder and black leggings. Handong wore a seemingly knitted black and white dress, the black being fishnets and Yoohyeon had a laced black dress that reached just above her ankles while Yubin wore a black and red suit with the black being the majority of its color. Lastly, you see Gahyeon wearing a beige colored top with zippers across the chest and a denim skirt designed with various belts across it.

“I guess this isn’t exactly the most appropriate time to say welcome home.” Handong tells you and you looked around the large garden, seeing all the greenery and various statues that littered the lawn. “Home?” You echo while looking at the whole house, this being the first time you’ve seen it in the light.

Minji steps forward and lets out a breath. “We all lived here ever since we were children.” She informs you while tucking her hair behind her ear. “We were all dropped off here at such a young age when our parents found out we were different.” She looks at you to find the troubled look once again on your face, knowing that you can’t recall any memory about a family member.

“I was here the longest. I think I was four at the time and then Jiu came a few months after.” Bora muttered when she looked at the large mansion, each girl having a somber look on their faces as you tried to understand why you would all be left at such a place.

“No one looked after us, we were just… left here to fend for ourselves.” Yubin shrugged her shoulders and you could feel the sadness creeping up your chest. “But why? How are we so different?” You question and Yoohyeon purses her lips. “We’re gifted, but everyone else said we were cursed.” She explains and Siyeon sighed while rubbing Gahyeon’s arm. “Some of us… didn’t have a choice. Mine and Gahyeon’s abilities were too risky especially when we had no idea of controlling it. I set things on fire and she freezes whatever she comes in contact with.” There’s a frown on Gahyeon’s usually smiling face and you can’t even imagine being casted out at such a young age.

“People were afraid of us, so they only did what they could do; get rid of the source of their fears.“ You blink when figures appear before you, each girl looking transparent, young.

You recognize them from the pictures inside the mansion and it doesn’t take long to figure out who these children were.

Walking closer, you observe as each one gazes back, outside the gates and then back to the large building. There’s reluctance and fear on each of their faces and you feel your heart ache when you see two girls struggling to enter the vicinity.

One of them was most probably older, looking to be around six while the other was no older than three years old. Both girls were crying, but the older one was doing her best to assure the younger girl that they would be okay.

"I never wanted to tell Gahyeon the truth about our parents being afraid of us. She was too young to understand anything, just afraid of the things she could do.” Siyeon spoke from next to you, her eyes distant as she stared at the fading figure of her younger self.

Looking back, you see another figure all alone. It was easy for you to tell that this was you. Your younger self looked so… terrified, clothes torn and dirty, almost as though someone had dragged you along the forest floor just to bring you where you were.

You stare at each other for a long while before a hand pulls you back. “We never knew what you were running from.” Minji tells you as she watches your past self move to shut the gate and then hurry into the house. “You just ran, asking for help, and passed out. By the time you woke up, we couldn’t get you to talk, the only time I realized why you came was when you let me hear your thoughts.”

“My thoughts?” You echo, even more confused as she let out a sigh. “Just like us, you have an ability of your own, Y/n.” She tells you and Handong nodded her head. “Telepathy. You can hear other people’s thoughts and share your own to whoever you allow to hear them.” She explains carefully, slowly, for you to properly take in. “Aside from that, you’re capable of delving into people’s memories, too, though that took you a little while longer to figure out.” Bora added with a smile.

You look back at the house and the others nod their head before leading you inside. “Come on.”

If you were capable of doing all of this, then why couldn’t you recall any of this nor were you able to do anything they had told you? You couldn’t telepathically communicate with anyone, but on the other hand, you were able to see Yubin’s memory of how you had supposedly helped her and Yoohyeon get together.

Yoohyeon opened the door and allowed everyone inside, you coming in last as you slowly took a step in.

With everything finally lit up, you were able to get a good look inside, marveling at the various paintings and decorations that lined the walls. Everything looked much more beautiful when you could see it and it even felt oddly… nostalgic.

Arriving at the room you quickly recognized from Yubin’s memory, the younger girl smiled at you when you looked over at her, nodding before she gestured around. You take in every detail of the rooms, reaching out to gently touch some of the ornaments that were hanging around and the pictures and paintings that lined the walls. 

You were able to identify the girls’ faces when they were younger and you find it very odd yet comforting to see your own younger self smiling with them. Pictures of what looked like birthdays or just random everyday occurrences were set everywhere and you can’t help smiling as you see one of all of you in, what appeared to be, the garden and having a picnic.

There are voices again when you stare at it, the familiar giggles and shouting as you gently pick up the photo whilst the others watch you from behind.

Gahyeon squeezes Minji’s hand when she sees the eldest staring longingly whilst you tried to recall everything they were able to retain.

“I… don’t remember any of these. But I can hear…” When you look back, they smile at you and Minji sucks in a deep breath. “Maybe that’s your memory kicking in, or ours and your abilities are just subconsciously working.” She offers and you nod slowly while setting the photo back in its place.

“Come on, there’s a room I think you should see the most.” Handong ushers you up the stairs and you obediently follow after her, the others not too far behind.

If she were taking you to the same place you had woken from a few nights ago, then you could only assume which room she was talking about.

“The place is big, but eventually we all settled with the bedrooms on the second floor.” Yoohyeon informs you without looking your way. “Mine and Jiu unnie are over here.” Siyeon points to the doors on the left side of the left corridor. “And then Sua unnie and Yoohyeon are across ours.” She added while pointing to each door.

“Gahyeon’s and Dongie’s are over here.” Bora gestured to the right before pointing to the one’s across the two rooms. “And over here are-" 

"Mine and Dami's?” You finish for her, eyes already set on the door farthest to the right. “Well, it looks like you remembered that from the other night.” Handong chuckled before leading you to your previous room, opening the door and letting you step inside.

As soon as you set foot inside the room, it looked nothing like when you first woke there.

The whole place was bright and full of color. Trinkets were placed on the shelves and desk, a few notebooks and doodles sitting on top of it. There were various other things, almost a collection, and Bora grinned before she stepped over to you.

“Mind if I borrowed that watch of yours?”

You look at her and reach for the said item, carefully turning it over before carefully handing it over, almost as though you were reluctant to part from it. “Oh, relax. I’m just going to fix it.” The older woman chuckled before she laid the watch on the palm of her hand, letting you watch as the hands suddenly began working and the glass started to slowly mend itself back together.

Your eyes widened in awe as the watch was finally restored to its former glory before the brunette handed it back to you with a giggle. “I know how much you like your gifts.” She tells you and you stare at the watch, the thinner hand ticking away and you thank her without even thinking.

“This is mine?” You ask for clarification, unsure if this was another trick, but Yoohyeon nods her head. “It was something we gave you as a birthday present.” But Yubin gave her a small nudge before shaking her head and taking over. “Yoohyeon got that for you.”

A light blush appeared on her girlfriend’s cheeks as she turned her head away while the others laughed at her antics. “You always talked about how pocket watches amaze you, so during one of our outings, she went and found one for you with the help of a few friends.”

“We have other friends who don’t live here?” You ask confusedly but Siyeon laughs before she points to the silver haired female. “By friends, she means the animals Yoohyeon talks to.”

“Animals?” You’re even more confused and Yoohyeon rolls her eyes while crossing her arms. “I can communicate and summon animals. It’s not that hard to understand.” She muttered and your mouth formed a small o while Gahyeon rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind her, she’s just still a little sensitive.”

“Okay, but wait. Everyone has an ability right? Reflections, dimensions, telekinesis, animals, fire, ice-”

“Ice and water.” Gahyeon corrects with a cheeky grin and you pause before shaking your head. “Yeah, that.” You then look to the eldest. “What’s yours?” You ask curiously and the woman smiles as Handong covers her mouth to hide her chuckle.

“It’s something like mental manipulation. I can make others feel what I want them to.” She says simply and you stare at her for a while before your shoulders slowly lower. “So that time in the bathroom, when I was having a panic attack?”

She nods her head, though with a grimace this time as the others looked worried at the mention of the incident. “As much as I didn’t want to use my abilities on you, that was the only thing I thought of to help you calm down. I was afraid you would hurt yourself, so I sort of panicked myself.” She explains.

“Don’t blame unnie for that one. Anyone in your shoes would have been terrified with the things you’ve seen and experienced.” Yubin cut in and the rest nodded in agreement. “It is kind of amazing how you didn’t freak out on the spot when you saw both Dami and Handong.” Bora commented.

“Either you didn’t want to embarrass yourself or, deep down, there was still some form of familiarity.” Yoohyeon stated casually, but looking at her eyes, there was a hidden hope in them as she watched you and you aren’t sure how to properly react.

Luckily, something catches your attention when you notice the picture right beside the tall woman. Cautiously, you step closer and she moves aside, both a bit taken aback and surprised by your sudden action. But when she sees what you’re looking at, a soft ‘oh’ passes from her lips.

The sound of a music box rings in your ears before the giggling comes back and soon enough, feathers fill your vision just like the last time. They rain down on you, filling the entire room and you’re merely engulfed in warmth.

_“Got you!” The sound of Minji’s voice rang in your ears before the laughter ensued._

_“Yah! That was my face!” Siyeon laughed loudly, followed by the sound of the pillow ripping._

_“Unnie, help!” Yoohyeon squealed and you soon saw everything unveil before you._

_All eight of you were in this very room, throwing and hitting each other with pillows until they burst and the feathers scattered everywhere._

When you blink, you’re in front of the picture again. Eight smiling faces, hands joined together, each radiating their own happiness and it makes you feel so much; it was as though there had been a void in your chest all this time and you didn’t know until this very moment.

“That’s… me?” Gahyeon nods solemnly as they all look at the picture. “We weren’t lying when we told you about our past. We lived and grew in this house, looking out for each other and learning everything that we know.”

“But why can’t I remember then? Why can’t I do anything you’ve told me or why don’t I know a single thing about you before you introduced yourselves to me?”

Yoohyeon grimaces at your question and Minji inhales deeply when their expressions begin to drop.

Whilst the silver haired woman struggled with how to speak, the eldest stepped in for her. “The man you saw in the forest - the one who was chasing you - he was trying to get to all of us.”

One of the pictures, you were able to spot your face again along with the seven women in the room with you. Picking it up, you let your thumb run along the side of the cool surface of the glass before a hand landed on your arm.

Looking over, you were mildly surprised to see Yoohyeon’s pensive expression and the girls each had encouraging smiles on their own faces. “Would you mind if we talked… in private? There’s some things I’d like to clear up.” Blinking, you saw as Yubin gave you a smile and Minji nodded her head to you, almost to assure you that it wouldn’t be a problem, before you found yourself nodding to the younger girl.

One by one, the girls exited the room, leaving the two of you alone and Yoohyeon bit her lip nervously as she took a few steps back to gather her thoughts. “I don’t… hate you.” She started and you stare as she fumbles with her fingers.

“Everyone’s been telling me how you think I do and I could see it whenever I refused to talk or interact with you.” She sighs while taking a seat near the desk, picking up one of the few trinkets and running her fingers over it. “I never hated you. I could never, especially when you were the first person to ever look after me.” She mumbled before meeting your curious eyes.

A lump formed in her throat, but she did her best to keep her voice steady. “I did something stupid when we were younger, and it got me in trouble.” She tells you, grimacing as she recalled the events. “I didn’t realize that I was playing around with something stronger than we could handle, especially not at that age and with how we barely had proper control of our abilities.” 

“You all tried to rescue me, but we lacked knowledge. There was too much we didn’t know and our time was limited.” She clenched her hand around the figurine she had picked up. “You went in after me, but…”

Seeing how she was struggling to get her words out, you slowly approached the younger girl, carefully touching her shoulder, comforting her the best you can. When she looks at you, tears have already formed in her eyes. “You didn’t make it.” She choked out as she let the figurine fall back on the desk and fully faced you. “You pushed me out of there before the portal closed and w-we…”

Seeing just how badly she was affected by this, your body moved on instinct as you wrapped your arms around her shoulder, her head resting on your chest as you shushed her when she began to sob. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She cried against your chest and you held her closer while running your fingers through her hair. “It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t mean it.”

You took your time comforting Yoohyeon as she finally managed to tell just why she had been acting so hostile towards you. You were able to understand where she was coming from right off the bat and you forgave her in a heartbeat.

By the time she finally calmed down, you slowly pulled away as she wiped her face and you offered her a small smile. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it. If there was anything I could have done to help you, I’m sure I would have done it no matter what the consequences.“ Yoohyeon nodded at that with a small huff of air. "I know. You were always stubborn like that.”

Glad that she was feeling a bit better now that she’s gotten the weight off her chest, you offer a smile before she finally stood up. “I have a lot to make up for, to Jiu unnie especially. But I hope we can finally get you out of here.”

“Minji?”

As though her name was a means of summoning her, the dark haired woman came back into the room with a small smile on her face, assessing the two of you before she fully stepped in. “I’m making the assumption that you’re good?” She asks softly and Yoohyeon quickly wipes her face before nodding her head. “You’re going to have a longer talk.” She muttered before heading to the door.

Looking back, Yoohyeon’s eyes met your own as you watched her leave and you could tell that there was something she wanted to say, but something was holding her back.

Was it the guilt? Or was it her own fears? For now, you wouldn’t know as you watch her silently leave the room.

There’s a silence that hangs over the air between you and your friend and she shuffles a bit before walking closer to the bed. You watch when she takes a seat and slips a hand under the pillows, only to pull out a letter and another photo.

“This is all crazy, isn’t it?” She suddenly asks you and you crack a small grin while shrugging your shoulders. “Nightmares turning out to be reality and finding out my past life contained witchcraft and other supernatural things, I would have checked myself into an asylum.” You joke to ease the tension, and it helps that she cracks a smile and laughs at the attempt.

But Yoohyeon’s words linger in the back of your head before you rub your arms and look at the older girl. “Yoohyeon said after losing me, she had to make it up to you more than anyone.” You murmur, watching as the woman’s shoulders fell. “… What does she mean by that? And why is it that you have to deliver the rest to me?”

Minji pursed her lips together, inhaling deeply before she looked at the photo in her hands again. “I’m not sure if you’re going to believe me this time around.” She chuckles, but it isn’t one of amusement or entertainment. It sounded sadder, like something was anchoring down her emotions before she handed the photo over to you.

Curiously, you accepted it and looked down to see the contents of the photo. You expected another group picture that could possibly jump start your memories, but instead you were shown a picture of just you and the older girl, smiling happily to the camera with her arms wrapped around you, her back against a tall tree somewhere in the garden as you marveled at the little things that Bora most probably had floating around the two of you.

At the back, there was a date written, January 13th and a little heart right next to it.

Looking back, you see the wistful smile on Minji’s face as she holds the note in her hands. “While I do take responsibility over everyone because I’m the eldest, I’ve always been more particular when it came to you.” She says softly that it makes a knot appear in your throat. “You were always such a curious thing. Wondering about the world around you while being a mystery in itself.” She muses as her eyes slowly scan over the contents of the letter, her fingers running over her letter - each word, and remembering the butterflies in her stomach when she was writing it for you.

_“I want to be by your side.”_

You stare at the picture, the look Minji had as her younger self looked at you made you understand just what she was getting at. And you could understand just why she was so hesitant about telling you.

The woman’s brown eyes shifted to you, seeing how you concentrated on the picture in your hands and her heart both ached and longed to have the same security she had long ago before you were all thrown into this never ending nightmare.

“I didn’t realize it at first because I assumed it was just my protectiveness over all of you, but when the whole thing with Siyeon and Sua saying that you and Yoohyeon were together, it didn’t sit well with me.” She sees as the corner of your lips quirk up and she leans forward, her elbows against her knees when she sees the light flash in your eyes, a smile of her own creeping up her face.

_“What are we doing here, unnie?” You ask while looking around the hidden area of the garden and Minji giggles while tugging your hand. “I wanted to show you something.” She says vaguely, confusing you further before she stopped under the tree and pointed upwards._

_A gasp escaped your lips when you saw the various cutout butterflies floating around, almost looking as though they were real ones flying around you. One landed on the tip of your nose and Minji cooed as you smiled brightly before gently taking it off you._

_“This is so cool! Did you ask Sua unnie to do this?” You asked while looking around in search of the other girl, but Minji just giggled before she took your hand and gave it a squeeze. “Maybe, but there’s something really important I want to ask, and please be honest with me.” She pleads and you blink before nodding cluelessly to her request._

_The brunette stared at you for a good second before she nodded her head. “Okay… so, I know that you and Yoohyeon are really close and the girls like to mess with you. But I just want to know, are you really dating her?” Her question caught you by surprise and a bright blush coated your cheeks before you frantically shook your head._

_“Of course not! Yoohyeon is like the little sister I never had, I wouldn’t see her as anything else.” You tell her. “Plus, I just helped her and Dami talk about their little crushes, so I don’t think Dami would appreciate it if I did steal Yoohyeon away.” You laughed and Minji felt her shoulders grow less tense and her smile became a bit more relaxed._

_“Was that… all?” You ask hesitantly and the older girl watched as you fidgeted in front of her. Always becoming so shy in front of her, she giggles before pecking your forehead. “Well, there was another thing, but I just wanted to clear that one up, first.”_

_She mentally awws at the way your red cheeks puff up before pulling you into a hug, her light and melodious laughter filling the air, the familiar comforting smell of lavender filling your nose as you bury your face to the crook of her neck and wrap your arms around her waist._

_“I just want to keep you close to me, even just for a while.” She whispers and you feel your heart rate double at her words and the way she holds you. “I’m always going to be close to you though.” You respond and she smiles even more while stroking your hair. “I know. But I want to be with you more than anyone else. It worried me when the girls were saying that you liked Yoohyeon because I felt like I was too late to tell you how I felt about you.”_

_Surprised, you lifted your head, distancing yourself a bit from the older girl as she stared anxiously at your wide eyes. “Unnie, I-” She gives you another dazzling smile and you can only choke out a few words but they were enough to ease her worries and her heart._

_“But I like you.”_

Minji waits until you’re back from the memory and you blink rapidly before looking up at her. “I-I was… you were…” Seeing as you couldn’t properly formulate any proper sentences, she decided to do so for you.

“We were together, up to when you disappeared.” She nodded in confirmation. “While I wanted to save Yoohyeon just as bad, knowing the risks led to an argument until I eventually caved in because I knew how important she was to you. And if the roles were ever reversed and it was you in there, I think I would have done the same.” She explains while crossing her arms and letting out a breath. “That’s why Yoohyeon feels more guilt towards me than the rest of the girls. You’ve always been my curious little cub and losing you… it’s taken a toll on all of us.”

There’s a ding somewhere in the house and Minji smiles before rising to her feet as a knock comes from the door. “It’s time to head back. We’ve been here too long.” She tells you as Handong opened the door, smiling at you as Minji walked over, slipping the piece of paper she had into your hands.

“You always took care of it. I believe I can still trust that you do.” She smiles before stepping back and then gesturing you out of the room.


	5. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. However, are you capable of deciphering which of the two is the true danger?

Arriving back in the living room, it looked the same during the evening, except it was cleaner. The books were aligned, no papers were scattered, and there were no cobwebs anywhere. The only thing there that reminded you of your dreams was the circled candles in the middle of the room.

Each of the girls stood near the circle as you continued to look around the large place that was your home. Seeing the look on your face, Siyeon placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and squeezed it while offering a friendly smile. "Don't think about everything too much. Just take a deep breath and let it all come bit by bit." She tells you in a comforting manner and her voice is gentle enough to soothe your nerves.

"It's a lot to take in, but if you have more to ask, we can always be there to answer." She added and you nod your head while staring at the floor. "How did I get here… the first time? Was it because of you or can I come here at will?" You ask carefully and Yubin looks up while crossing her arms over her chest. "We had to cast a spell to bring you here. We just needed to properly locate you to make this whole thing work." She explained as a cool breeze brushed through the room and the maknae smiled sheepishly while rubbing her neck. "Sorry." 

You furrow your brows while looking at them. "So I can come here on my own? If I know how?" Their expressions shift and Minji's eyes narrow when Yoohyeon crosses her arms. "Why would you come here on your own?" Handong questioned carefully and you blink before frantically shaking your head. “I-I was just wondering! I don’t want to end up here by accident or something and not know what I’m doing.” You explain while rubbing the back of your neck.

Bora quietly eyes you from the side before she casted her eyes over to Yoohyeon, who let out a sigh and nodded her head. “To answer your question, yes, you have the means of coming here." The silver haired woman confirmed with a stern look across her face. "But, to make sure you don't suddenly come here by accident, we won't be explaining how." Yubin immediately cut in, the rest of the girls nodding before Minji gestured towards the candles again.

You stare at it for a while before letting out a deep breath and then walking over, stepping over the candles so as to not knock them over and then watching as the girls all left the room before all seven candles lit up. You shut your eyes, hands clenched together before the familiar pull washed over you.

After a strong gust of wind, you open your eyes, only to see that you were back in Minji's living room with all the girls back in their earlier outfits, Cherry and Pie sitting near their owners while watching you.

Siyeon waves her hand and the candles die out before Gahyeon picks them up with Handong's help, heading back to Minji's room to put away and you watch as they all put everything back in place, mind filled with so much questions despite the few answers you've gotten.

As a matter of fact, this whole thing only gave you more questions than you already did.

"You know the summary of our lives now, so I think that's enough for today." Minji spoke while adjusting her hair tie and you blink before looking at the time.

It was half past two.

"Were we really gone for so long?" You ask while staring at the time and Siyeon nods her head. "Time works a little differently in the other realm. Sometimes you'll be there for a few minutes, but it could already be hours here." She replies while shoving her hands in her pockets. "It's sometimes affected by an individual's cognitive state. The more panicked or unnerved you are, the slower time goes there." She added with a sigh and you furrow your brows at her.

"You sound like you've experienced it already."

She shoots you a small smile when Minji looks over. “We’ve been there more than you can imagine. We haven't always been as calm as we are, now.” You kept quiet as they all went to freshen themselves up or grab something to eat.

What Siyeon said did make sense and you felt a little insensitive having said what you did. Of course they’ve experienced everything that you haven’t, or don't recall. They were looking for you for heaven’s sake. You could only imagine the panic and worry in all of them when they were trying to find you over there.

“Hey.” A soft voice spoke beside you before you felt the couch dip beside you. Looking over, you see the worried look on Minji’s face when she looks at you. You offer her a smile, one she reciprocates before rubbing the back of her neck. “I just wanted to make sure you were really okay. This is a lot to take in and you just seem-”

“I’m okay.” You gently assure her, reaching out to place your hand over hers. Her eyes quickly shift down before you quickly pull away. “I- well, I mean I’m doing alright for the most part. I just have some more questions that need answers, but those can wait.” You explain bashfully before looking down at your hands while fiddling your fingers. “To be honest, I want to ask if you’re all okay.”

You don’t need to look to know that she was confused by your words. So before she could ask, you elaborate. “You girls have been going through all this for so long. You have to be exhausted or anxious at some point, right?” There’s a slight grimace and Minji purses her lips, her fingers twitch as she restrains herself from reaching out to you, before a sigh passes her lips. “I won’t lie to you, it is taxing - jumping from one timeline to another, a different dimension - but we promised each other from the very beginning, there’s no leaving each other behind.” She looks up at the ceiling, the sound of the other girls chattering in the other rooms being faint to both your ears.

“But we love and care about you, so much more than you might believe.” Her voice is soft, tender, as she tries to be careful with her words to not freak you out further after everything that you’ve found out.

But there’s something she wants to know more than anything. She just doesn’t know how to properly address it. The air between you is tense. After what you found out and what Minji told you, it seemed being around one another became a bit awkward than she had anticipated.

“Can we-”

“Do you-”

You both pause and look at each other before clearing your throat. “You go, first.” You say with a crooked grin and Minji shakes her head, sucking in a deep breath before she pushed her hair behind her ear. “I was hoping we could talk about… you know…” She trails off a little shyly.

While she’s been waiting for years to finally have you back, she never really thought she’d finally get that chance under complicated circumstances.

Pursing your lips together, you slowly nodded your head. “Sure.” She lets out a breath before looking around, her eyes locking with Bora’s curious gaze before she looks away and stands up. “Come on, I think a more private area is the best place to talk.”

Unquestioningly, you follow after her up the steps and towards the opposite direction of Bora’s and Siyeon’s rooms, and to her own bedroom. She pauses when her hand grasps the doorknob and you shift from one foot to another. She takes another look at you, over her shoulder, to make sure that you really were okay with talking about this, before pushing the door open and then letting you in.

The first thing you notice in the room is how her walls are painted pink and a few rabbits were scattered here and there. Her entire room matched her personality perfectly. Because despite the pinks and the fluffy rabbits, there were also some old photos of the girls, some you could see with your own face in them, and then papers and pencils scattered on her desk.

It made sense why she hasn’t shown you her room until now.

“You can sit on the bed.” She says softly and you do just that, trying to ease the tension that refused to settle between the two of you.

Running her fingers through her hair, the dark haired woman bit her lip before she looked at you, and then to the floor. "Y/n, what you saw, I don't want you to feel awkward with me." She began nervously and you watched as her shoulders grew tense with each word that passed her lips. "You've already proven to me that you're worried enough about us, but I don't want you worrying about me because of us being in a relationship." She tells you as she finally picked her gaze from the floor. "It isn't fair to you because you're dealing with all of this alone, so I don't want you to feel guilty about being around me. We can still be the same as when you didn't know about us if that's what's going to make you comfortable." She assures you with a kind smile, but for some reason you could see just how much restraint she was giving herself, now that you thought about it.

“I’m not uncomfortable with you. I mean, it makes sense that you’ve been really protective over me and how you were so eager to befriend me when we first met.” You say with a small chuckle. “If it were me in your shoes, I would probably do the same… it’s admirable that you’re holding on to something like this for so long, even when you’re not sure just how things will turn out.” You tell her, your hands moving to touch the little note she had given you and was tucked peacefully inside your pocket.

Minji could feel her shoulders relax at your words, her smile growing softer as she looked at you. God, even after all these years, she was still as hopeless as ever.

“I’d do anything for you, Y/n. It doesn’t matter how long I have to wait or how hard I have to look. I’m always going to come and find you.”

For some reason, it was comforting to hear her say that. You weren’t sure why, but maybe it was the effect of having these memories come back and your body was reacting in a way that you were originally used to around her.

“I’m glad that you did.”

When there doesn't seem to be anything else to say, Minji clears her throat before finally straightening her posture and then nodding to you. "I'll just… go check on the girls. If you have any questions, you know where to find me." You watch her quietly leave the room, your fingers twitching slightly before you clenched your hand into a fist.

Staring at your lap, you finally pull out the note she handed to you in the other realm before slowly unfolding it.

Based on what she had said, you could only guess just what this letter was.

_My curious little cub,_

_It seems so surreal that we have all been together for how many years. We came to this house without any idea the other existed or that we would even find one another, and yet here we are. I sent you and Yoohyeon to sleep just a while ago since you seemed to have exuded all your energy for the day. You look so peaceful when you're sleeping or just relaxing somewhere in the house, yet buzzing with life whenever you play around with the girls - it's endearing. It's always such a breath of fresh air to see you in the morning, even with your hair still in a mess. I'd like to think that I'm lucky to have you in my life. While it's been a couple years, I think my heart's finally come to terms that you're no mere friend of mine. I never thought I'd ever tell you 'I love you' and mean it more than I do with the others. My heart would waver every time and I found it difficult to just let you be without making sure you were alright all the time. While there's so much for us to discover, I'm glad we get to figure it out together. I'll always be in your heart, the way you will always live in mine._

_Forever yours, Minji_

Your expression softened with each word, yours fingers gently grazing over the page. Her neat and cursive handwriting, though old, was still readable, and the meaning of her words still seemed to be the same even after all the years apart, resonating the same feelings she had when she wrote the letter.

Tucking it back in your pocket, you finally stand and quietly exit the room to join Minji and the others, downstairs. Though on your way to the staircase, you couldn't help but hear someone talking in one of the rooms. With the door partly opened, you were soon able to distinguish Yoohyeon's voice the more you came closer.

"Don't look at me like that. You know that I'm just being careful." The silver haired woman huffed out, yet you hear nothing else before her voice picked up again. "Oh, shut up, it's not like you were any help!" Worriedly, you pushed the door open to see what was wrong. "Hey, are you-" But as soon as you managed to see who she was talking to, you paused as Yoohyeon looked up, Pie barking at her.

Right. She could talk to animals.

For a split second, you were confused as to what was happening, but when you recall what they all told you earlier, you shut your mouth. "Sorry, I'll just… go." You murmur before gently shutting the door and walking away, hearing Yoohyeon's voice as you did.

"Look at what you did!"

That would take some getting used to, you note, but at least now you knew why Yoohyeon had been so hostile towards you. You figure it would only be a matter of time before she'd grow comfortable with your presence.

When you reach the living room, you're immediately greeted by Gahyeon pouring water in one of the food bowls, Cherry looking up at her as she turned to her, a hesitant look on her face when she gingerly picked the bowl up, causing the pup to wag her tail, standing up and almost jumping that it forced Gahyeon to pause and take a step back.

Judging by her expression, you could tell that she wasn't exactly the best when it came to dogs. Though you're not sure if it was simply dogs or animals in general.

Right as you were about to offer help, the bowl floated out of the maknae's hands and carefully came down and landed in front of the white fur ball, who barked happily before drinking.

Bora came up to the younger girl, giggling as she patted her head in comfort when she saw the slightly dejected look on Gahyeon's face. “Hey, at least you didn’t freak out while you were alone here.” The older girl stated as she wrapped her arm around the latter’s shoulders in a comforting manner. “But I still couldn’t get near her.” The pink haired woman retorted.

The older woman chuckled before pinching her cheeks. “Aigoo, it’s not your fault that you’re scared of animals, so of course it will take time for you to get used to them especially with Yoohyeon trying to use them to prank you.” That seemed to make the younger girl cheer up a bit before you saw her sister coming into the room.

“She’s right, you know? There’s no reason for you to feel upset about not getting near her. We’re here, so we’ll be sure to assist you.” Siyeon assured her sister with a pat on the shoulder. "Plus, there's no reason for you to be scared of them."

You couldn't help but smile at the three's display and simply opted to speak once you were sure they were all done speaking. As soon as you took a step closer, Siyeon's eyes snapped to you and a grin formed on her lips.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there. I hope everything is alright?" She asks in the same friendly manner she's maintained throughout the entire time she's spoken with you. "Yeah, I just had some stuff to deal with." You explain before Bora rose a brow. "I hope you aren't planning on lying to us when you're being overwhelmed because we will find out." She said with a pointed look, the sisters nodding in agreement. "Unnie is right. You're a bad liar."

You don't hide the offended look that overcomes your face. "Hey! That's not true!" But Gahyeon giggles at your protests before Siyeon fires a question. "Then tell us, do you find Jiu unnie attractive?"

The question caught you off guard and heat immediately flooded your cheeks. "W-What?" Bora snickers at the way your voice goes an octave higher. "It's a simple question. I mean, there's no doubt that she's really pretty." The brunette stated calmly when she slung an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders. “But let’s be honest. Do you think she’s attractive?”

“You could have asked me something else to tell if I’m lying.”

“But this is more fun.”

“Unnie, seriously.”

“Just answer the question!”

“Fine! She is pretty!” You blush when the words come out of your mouth and Siyeon laughs when Bora sends you a disapproving look, shaking her head as she tutted. “I asked you if you find her attractive. We’ve already confirmed that she is pretty.” Gahyeon chuckles at your embarrassment as you groan and bury your face in your hands.

Cherry, who notices your state, barks and comes to your rescue, jumping at your leg until you notice her and pick her up from the floor. “They’re bullying me, aren’t they?” You ask the pup and Bora can’t help but smile at the sight because she remembers how you would always have either Cherry or Pie in your arms when you were younger.

“You know, even when Yoohyeon unnie is the one who can talk to animals, your abilities of reading minds weren’t intended for people alone.” Gahyeon said when she tried to carefully pet the pup in your arms, only to quickly retract her hand when Cherry tried to sniff her.

“Can you stop talking about me when I’m not around? I’m starting to think that you like to talk about me behind my back.” A voice calls from behind you and your head turns to see the taller woman standing at the end of the staircase.

When you make brief eye contact, she blushes and quickly looks away when your previous encounter had yet to pass both of your minds.

“Calm down. We were only telling Y/n about things we used to do, like how she was able to talk to Pie, Cherry, and Nannan.” You look confused while Yoohyeon’s expression turns sour at the last name. "I'm just glad that unnie didn't bring the little devil with her." She stated with a huff and you blink owlishly before setting Cherry down to join Pie.

"Who is Nannan?"

"Nannan is my cat." Yoohyeon huffs when Handong approaches, offering her girlfriend the cookie she had taken from the table. "Yoohyeon doesn't like her just because she's scared of cats." She tells you. "For someone who can communicate with animals, it's a bit ironic that you are." Siyeon commented playfully, earning a glare from the younger girl.

Bora turns to the Chinese woman with a curious look in her eyes. "Why didn't you take Nannan here?" She questioned and Gahyeon rubbed the back of her neck while Handong shook her head. "We had to leave her with Dahyun because someone got glue on her fur."

The pink haired girl covered her face in embarrassment while her sister looked over in confusion. "How did you get glue on a cat?"

"It was an accident! I was working on some stuff and I didn't know she was in the room with me. I grabbed some good and when I got back, she was on my desk and laying on the part where the glue was." She explained with a pout and Handong sighed at the puppy eyes sent her way. "I said I was sorry, and at least they were able to clean her up!" She whined to her girlfriend that it made you smile to see just how adorable they were.

With the little time you've been with the girls, you were able to observe that Gahyeon and Handong were a very balanced duo. While Gahyeon was very hyper and loud, Handong was reserved yet had enough sass in her. Whilst the younger of the two was more expressive, the latter showed her affection in a very subtle manner.

Bora and Siyeon were quite the affectionate pair, you notice. The constant hand holding, hugging - just being sure that at least one part of their body was touching the other, you could tell that they were less to shy away when it comes to showing affection. They acted like a married couple already and you could easily mistake them as such, given how they treated Gahyeon just earlier and the way they acted around everyone else.

As for Yubin and Yoohyeon, you weren't sure you could say anything about their dynamic yet because of how the latter still refused to do anything but keep a distance between you whenever you were around. But with how Yubin would always be there to take care of her, you could tell that they had the right chemistry between them, just like everyone else.

She comforted Yoohyeon whenever she was bothered with memories of you and when finally confronting you about the truth, so it was safe to say that their relationship was much more than the one you've seen so far.

"You're spacing out again."

You were surprised by Yubin's voice coming from your left and the younger woman smiles lightly. "You've been doing that a lot recently." She claimed while reaching down to pet Pie's head. "And since you're the one capable of reading minds, I hope you'll feel comfortable enough to tell us when something is bothering you." She offers with a kind smile and you return it before shaking your head.

"I was just thinking about a few things." You chuckle before looking back around the group that was gathered around you. "You're all quite the noisy bunch." You tell her before drawing laughter from the younger girl. "Give it one more day. They're still a little tame." She tells you before glancing at her girlfriend, who Bora decided to pester this time. "Once we move past the fact that we're finally together again, they'll be more rowdy."

Somehow the prospect of having all seven of these girls twining their lives with yours didn't seem to sound so bad.

And when your eyes meet warm brown ones from the kitchen, you think that maybe it was worth the initial scare.

"Will you be staying again for dinner?" You're understandably surprised when Yoohyeon is the one who approaches you. She doesn't meet your eyes, a certain shyness in her posture when she shifts from one foot to another and you look around to check if any of the others are making her do this against her will, but she quickly catches on when she peeked to see your reaction. "I just wanted to know. The others are already assuming that you are, but I wanted to be sure."

Seeing her in a completely different light managed to ease you around the younger yet taller woman.

She was just a young girl who had to face the consequences of her actions. It just so happened that those consequences were far too much for someone so young to handle.

"Would you like it if I stayed?" You ask softly and Yoohyeon seemed surprised by your question, her eyes visibly widening before she ducked her head. "Y-You're a friend here. So… I wouldn't mind if you decided to stay longer." She mumbled quietly and the corners of your lips twitch at the adorable girl.

"Well, then, I guess I can stay a few more hours."

Minji and Yubin both smile while they watch from their hiding spot before the younger of the two turned towards the eldest. "Do you think we can finally do this?" Minji kept her eyes on you as you attempted to once again engage in some form of conversation with Yoohyeon, and she was grateful that the latter didn't outwardly shut you down like she had done before.

"We got to her before he could find us. I'm sure we can do it." She affirms and Yubin looked back to you, watching as her girlfriend did her best in holding her composure around you.

"What are you plans though? With Y/n unnie, I mean?" She suddenly questioned and Minji finally looked away from you, a blush coating her pale cheeks as her eyes widened. "Dami!"

But the latter only laughed, raising her hands in defense. "It was an innocent question!" She defends. "She knows now, and let's face it, unnie, you've never gotten over her." She pointed out and Minji had to let out a deep breath while carding her fingers through her hair. "I don't want her to feel like she's obligated to be with me again because we were in a relationship before this whole thing happened."

Glancing back at you, she sees as Yoohyeon holds Pie and tells you just what it was the pup was saying, the awe clear as day on your face as you listened and asked questions. The slight smile on the younger woman's face told her enough that she had nothing to worry about.

"I don't think I could ever get over her." She suddenly uttered out and Yubin fell silent. "Y/n's always been the other part of me. It's like everything else fell into place when she came to the mansion that day and I felt safer." Minji murmurs, a hand coming to rest against her chest as she relives the memories she's spent with you.

"I don't mind if she ever decides that she doesn't want to pursue a relationship with me. As long as I have her back in my life, that's all that really matters."

Yubin stared at her friend for a few seconds before smiling and shaking her head as she reached for her hand. "You've both always been the strongest ones in our little family. I have no doubt you'll find your way back." She gives her hand a squeeze before gently nudging her to your direction. "You were able to make her fall for you in every lifetime, after all."

The last part caused a smile to tug at her lips and her entire body to feel warm. Because while they had lost you so many times, it assured the girl to know that you still loved her no matter how many times life pulled you apart.

* * *

The next few days seemed to feel a lot easier for you. After the revelation of your past, the girls have gotten a bit more involved in your life, yet not in a way that made you feel suffocated.

You still met Minji by the park when headed to work, but this time, Yoohyeon or Yubin would be greeting you at your apartment building whenever they saw you.

You've bumped into Bora a few times when heading to the café and she'll end up accompany you whenever neither of you are in a rush, Siyeon sometimes tagging along with her girlfriend.

Since Gahyeon and Handong lived a bit farther away, they merely texted you to ask about your day, though the latter still did check in on your through mirrors every now and then.

Your sleep has gotten better, too. You were able to fall back into your normal sleeping routine and have only been able to come back to the other realm once, in the form of a memory.

You didn’t fully understand what was happening until you saw a younger version of yourself joining the girls in cleaning up the house. It was a peaceful and comforting memory, easing what the girls told you and further proving that they weren’t lying about your relations with them.

But that only fed the burning curiosity in the back of your head. Because while you were able to adjust your life with seven other people in it, your life before their arrival meddled with your focus. Your boss would occasionally check up on you, giving you the pros of when you do decide to accept his proposal and you felt pressured into giving him an answer soon.

“You okay?”

Yoohyeon arrived in front of your office building right as you had left work, much to your surprise. But you were slowly finding her presence comforting. At first she’s admitted to Yubin pushing her into spending more time with you, but she’s eventually started coming to you at her own accord and you were more than welcoming, patient with the times she’s had to pull away due to her paranoia.

“Yeah, have you been waiting long?” You ask her, zipping up your jacket to shield you from the cool air. “No, I just got here a few minutes ago.” She pauses, analyzing your features before hesitantly speaking again. “You seem stressed. Is something happening at work?” She asks you and you let out a sigh.

You haven’t told any of them about the proposal your boss gave you. It was certainly taking a toll on you and you need someone to at least give you some advice on how to deal with it.

Pursing your lips, you let out a breath before deciding that it wouldn’t hurt opening to her about it. “I guess I am a little stressed out.” You tell her as you begin to walk. “My boss wants me to take over this new project he has planned out, but I have high doubts about it since I’m technically just a newbie.” You explain while running your fingers through your hair as the younger woman listened.

“It looks like he sees a lot of potential in you.” She commented while shoving her hands in her pocket. “As nice as that is, I don’t want to go into something without the proper experience. And I just moved to Seoul, even!” That caught her attention as her head turned to you with a questioning stare. “What do you mean?”

“He told me that, if I ever decide to accept the proposal and if it goes well, I can most likely be transferred back to France.” You mutter quietly, kicking a random pebble that you spot on the side of the road and Yoohyeon’s brows furrow.

“What’s your bo-”

“Miss L/n!” You both stop walking as a car slows down next to you, the window rolled down to show your boss’ grinning face. “I’ll be waiting for you at the conference room tomorrow, ten sharp. Be sure you aren’t late.” He tells you and you smile politely as you nod your head. “Yes sir.”

Yoohyeon stops walking as soon as she sees the man’s face, color draining from her face the more you spoke with him. When his eyes turn to her, he shows her a small smirk before the window rolls up and the car sped away.

You shake your head, apologetic. “Sorry about that. The board is having a meeting tom-”

“We have to go.” Yoohyeon cut you off, grabbing your arm and hurrying to the other direction, her free hand already reaching for her phone as she dialed her girlfriend’s number. “What? Yoohyeon, what’s wrong?”

But she ignores you for now as she brings the phone to her ear, her hold on your arm growing tighter. “Can you come and get us? Tell everyone to meet at Jiu unnie’s place, too. I’ll explain everything when you get here.” She stated and it doesn’t even take long before a car pulled up ahead and Yoohyeon wastes no time bringing you over and opening the door for you.

“Wait! Yoohyeon-”

“Just get in, we need to go!”

Before you could even fully process what was happening, Yubin was driving away and you could feel the headache coming back at you in full force. Maybe it was due to the stress too or because of how unusually fast Yubin was driving, but you had to force yourself to shut your eyes just as Yoohyeon started talking.

“He’s here. Y/n is working for him.”

It felt like something was tugging at the back of your head, and in the end, you fell asleep during Yoohyeon’s explanation. “Unnie, can you hear me?” But you weren’t able to respond when everything fell black around you.

* * *

Minji chewed on her lower lip as she watched the car pull up in front of her house and as soon as she saw you from the window, she quickly sprang up and ran outside when Yoohyeon went to wake you.

“Dami, what’s going on? Why the urgent meeting?” Said woman looked just as stressed as she shut her door and glanced back at you and Yoohyeon. “Haneul is here. He’s Y/n unnie’s boss.”

Hearing the name had caused the older woman’s blood to run cold. “What? How do you know?” She demanded and Yubin shook her head. “Yoohyeon saw him when she came to fetch unnie. He stopped right by them to talk to unnie about work, I guess he saw Yoohyeon.”

“Unnie, he’s trying to taunt us again.” The short haired woman muttered and Minji clenched her jaw before shaking her head. “We need to act faster before he tries to pull another trick.”

“I think he already knew we were here. Based on what Yoohyeon said, he’s trying to draw unnie away again.” The younger woman explained and Minji pursed her lips just as Yoohyeon lifted her head. “She won’t wake up!”

The alarm in her voice prompted both to look over and Minji came running next to her, Siyeon running out of the house to see what was happening when she heard Yoohyeon’s voice. “Why are you shouting?” She asked confusedly just as Minji opened the other door to sit next to you, Yoohyeon’s hand gripping and shaking your shoulders as your eyes refused to open.

Cupping your face, Minji tried to see what was wrong with you as she felt a lump forming in her throat. “Wake up, please. Don’t do this to me.” She quietly pleaded before Yoohyeon bit her lip and moved to pick you up. “We need to bring her inside, unnie. It’s not safe for us to stay outside. He could be lurking around.”

Hesitantly, Minji agreed and helped carry you inside, thanking her friends as they kept the door open and fixed the couch for you. It doesn’t take long before Handong and Gahyeon arrive, hurrying into the living room and finding most of the girls sitting around your unconscious state.

“How long has she been out?” Gahyeon questioned as Yubin placed her hand over your forehead and Bora pulled out one of the books Minji had on her shelf. “She fell asleep a little after Dami fetched us so, roughly, fifteen minutes.” Yoohyeon replied as she stared at your face, watching as her girlfriend did her best to locate your consciousness.

Yubin’s brows knitted together as Minji stood up. “We have to be fast. We’re running out of time.”

“What? How?” Bora demanded as she looked up from the page she was reading. “Jeon Haneul knows that we’re in contact with Y/n unnie and he’s planning on sending her away to France.” Yoohyeon informed them, filling them in on everything that she witnessed and what you told her before her encounter with the man.

Siyeon’s lips turned to a scowl, jaw clenched. “I thought we dealt with him already! Why can’t we just keep him out?” She snarled and Bora quickly grabbed her girlfriend’s hand when she saw the spark of a flame coming from her fingertips.

She hisses at the stinging sensation against her skin and her girlfriend immediately calms down when she looks back at her, sucking in a deep breath before her shoulders dropped. “I know this is taxing, but we all know what he can do so it shouldn’t be a surprise that he was able to reach her before we did despite trying to lock him away.” Minji reminds them, her hair falling to her face before she tied her hair into a ponytail.

“Unnie is still here, but she’s also somewhere else that I can’t track.” Yubin spoke up when she finally lifted her hand. “What do you mean she’s somewhere else?” Gahyeon looked confused whilst Yubin huffed and crossed her arms. “Physically, unnie is here. But her subconscious is wandering around. I don’t know if it’s because her abilities are trying to resurface but I can’t find her.” She elaborates with a worried look in her eyes.

“As much as I can try, unnie’s mind is going through various things at once so I can’t pinpoint her actual whereabouts. Without unnie’s abilities, my tracking skills can’t be accurate.” Handong stared at your sleeping face and Siyeon faced the owner of the house. “I think the safest place to check is home. We can map everything out from there.”

“Why would unnie be there?” Gahyeon muttered when Minji stood to grab the candles. “If it is her memories, they’ll most likely lead her there because that’s where it all started. But in the event that she isn’t, we can always go around it. Everything we need is there.” Handong was able to understand Siyeon’s suggestion before they started to set the candles around.

Bora and Yoohyeon laid you down at the center of the room before Minji looked around. With a nod, Siyeon lit up the candles before they let their surroundings fade away and melt until they were surrounded by the mansion’s interior instead.

While their clothes changed, you were no longer in the room with them and Minji looked around, worry etched on her features before she was calling out to you, only to find no response. She’s the first to break from their circle and runs up the stairs with the girls sadly watching her, though splitting up to check the different areas of the house. Handong makes sure to check every room with a mirror or window to make the search faster.

"Y/n!" The first place Minji looks is your room, the last place they brought you to, only for it to be empty, just in the same state when you left it.

Her hand clenches the knob tight and her eyes start stinging, but she refuses to cry. She hasn't lost you and she would be damned if she allowed herself to lose you again.

In the garden, Yoohyeon whistles before various creatures enter through the gates and approach her. Crouching down, she looks at each of them before giving out instructions. "I need your help finding my friend. If you catch a whiff of her or spot her anywhere, please tell me." She reaches out one of your things that was left in the mansion for them to smell before all the animals ran back into the forest.

Her eyes try to search further into the mix of green and brown, the sun slowly beginning to set, indicating that night was slowly approaching.

"Where are you, unnie?"

* * *

The sound of crickets is what you first hear when your eyes crack open and the light of the sun setting fills your vision as you were able to come to.

Sitting up, you let out a groan with how heavy your body felt before looking around, visibly confused when you take in your surroundings. "Yoohyeon?" You call out, wondering just where exactly you were, but all you could see were trees and bushes.

Rising to your feet, you dust yourself off before trying to look for a path. "Yoohyeon? Dami? Where the hell are you? Where am I?" You ask with still no response.

"Guys, come on, this isn't funny. You wouldn't tell me what was up earlier, and now you just threw me in some random forest?" You would be lying if you said you weren't unnerved with what was happening. No one was answering and the crunching of leaves and the snapping of a few twigs was beginning to make you even more scared than you already were.

"Guys…?"

You yelp as a hand lands on your shoulder before you spun around to look at the owner, sighing in relief when you see Yoohyeon standing there. "God, you scared me!" You complain, but her expression doesn't change - blank, as she stares right at you that it makes your stomach drop.

"Yoohyeon?"

There's someone else behind you and when you look, Handong is staring at you, too. "What are you looking at me like that for? You guys are starting to freak me out." You tell them before you Handong swiftly throws her hand out, seizing your shoulder before forcing you to the forest floor.

"What the hell?" You yell out, but the Chinese woman's grip is strong, almost as though she was trying to crush your shoulder. "What are you doing?" You see Yoohyeon at the corner of your eyes before a foot pressed against your back, keeping you firmly on the ground.

Trying to look over your shoulder, you see Bora staring down at you with the same blank expression on her face and Siyeon and Gahyeon stood not too far away. "You guys are hurting me." You manage to struggle out and Bora only presses harder on your back.

Up ahead, Yubin appears behind one of the trees, bringing Minji with her and you feel a bit relieved when you see the worried look on her face. "Tell them to stop. This isn't funny." Nothing was making sense as she walks over and your breath hitches as a snake comes slithering closer to you and you see Yoohyeon's mouth moving as she stares at the reptile slowly inching towards you, at the same time you feel something cold beginning to wrap around your ankle.

"Stop! Guys!"

But your plea fell upon deaf ears as flames began to lick at your skin, the pressure of Bora’s foot on your back growing stronger that you were afraid she would break a bone. When you look at Minji for help, she kneels down in front of you to cup your face.

“Oh, Y/n, you shouldn’t have come with us.” Her worry melted into a sinister smile, her eyes growing dark when her grip on your jaw grew tight, her nails digging into your skin as she leaned closer, her lips barely brushing against your ear as she spoke. “I want you to feel pain, everything that we’ve been through when you disappeared.” Her words echo deep into your core before an excruciating pain washed over your body, your fists clenching as you force your eyes shut.

But even as it lingers, Minji doesn’t let go of your face nor does she move from her position. She keeps a firm hold on you as the snake Yoohyeon summoned began to slowly wrap around your neck. “You’ll tremble in fear and you won’t be able to do anything but feel utterly helpless and afraid that you’ll have to constantly look over your shoulder, where you can no longer close your eyes especially at night.”

A scream echoes in your ears as your whole body stiffens. Your nails begin digging into the palm of your hands, adding to the torturous pain that continues to run through your veins, but the screaming becomes choked up as the snake begins to tighten around your neck when Bora finally lifts her foot from your back the same time Minji releases your face.

Your body reacts, curling into yourself as you writhe and struggle to get the creature off you while trying to fight off the excruciating pain that continues to hit you. Where it was coming from, you couldn’t tell. It just came from every direction, and with your legs being held firmly to the ground, you were just as helpless as Minji wanted you to be as you crumbled right before them.

There was no remorse in their expressions, no hesitation. And right as you could feel your consciousness begin to slip away, Siyeon flicks her wrist, flames beginning to surround you while spots begin to fill your vision from the lack of oxygen. But you do catch the little grin on Yubin’s face, a sinister little giggle passing her lips.

You black out, but only for a split second before your eyes shoot open and your body bolts upright. Sweat dripped down your forehead as you gasped for air, clutching your neck as your eyes looked around frantically, only for your heart to jump to your throat when you recognize Minji’s house.

The circle around you indicated that the girls were the ones who brought you there, but you were unaware of the true purpose of you being at the center of it all. With all of them unconscious here, you quickly stand before rushing out of the house, not bothering to look back as you run all the way to your apartment building.

When you reach your apartment, you slam the door shut before looking around. Your eyes fall on the television before you quickly move to your room, turning every mirror that you had so it was facing the wall and then grabbing whatever sheets you could use to cover every other surface that could show some sort of reflection for Handong to possibly use.

After making sure that you’ve covered every surface, you scramble into your room and shut the door, locking it and then getting on your bed with your knees pulled up to your chest.

Your body felt drained, your legs aching and your back was hurting from what Bora had done to you. Your fingers reached to touch the skin of your neck before you promptly withdrew them, whimpering at the pain it left.

You couldn’t do anything.

As soon as you closed your eyes, all you could see were the girls, the snake, and the flames. You couldn’t sleep in fear of Yubin possibly barging into your room.

Your phone rings around midnight, causing you to flinch. But you don’t move away from your spot and watch as the device continues to vibrate on your desk, face down. You were sure it was Minji calling you, but you didn’t want to risk checking nor did you want to speak with her.

There’s a knock on your door later on, but you don’t know what time it is.

It’s frantic and you hold your breath in hopes of them thinking that you weren’t there. But that proved to be wrong when Yoohyeon’s voice came through the door. “Unnie, we know you’re inside! Pie can smell you.” She informs and you curl further in the sheets, refusing to answer and wishing for them to simply leave you alone.

The knocking proceeds after a few more minutes until the pair decide that maybe you were asleep. But it doesn’t cease their worries, especially with how Handong had informed them that she couldn’t see anything in your apartment and that you wouldn’t respond to any of them.

But you were far too terrified to let any of them near you.

Even as the sun began to rise, your eyes never closed and your shoulders remained tense, your heart hammering at the faintest of sound.

When it’s time for you to head out for work, your mind is a little more made up.

Anything to get away from the girls before they decided to kill you here.


	6. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can never stay in the past, especially when it haunts you every single day.

You leave for work earlier than your usual routine just to avoid any encounters with the girls. You make sure to take the stairs instead of the elevator, and you avoid any windows or mirrors just so you were sure Handong wouldn’t catch you.

With a bucket hat on your head, it was enough to keep your face hidden because you were sure that Handong and Yubin would be the ones who were able to locate you out of everyone there. And you take another route just so you don’t pass by the park and bump into Minji in the event that she was already waiting for you there.

You don’t stop by the café today because you know Bora and/or Siyeon might end up being there. As tiring as it all was, your only struggle would be the bus because you needed to take that in order for you to get to work and you could only hope that Handong wouldn’t spot you. Keeping your head down during the whole time, you avoid the windows, sitting close to where there were more people just so you were hidden in the crowd.

When you reach the building, you let out a deep breath, relieved that there were no signs of the girls anywhere before you finally went in, greeting your colleagues on your way in and then taking off your hat to place on your desk.

“What happened to you? You look like you haven’t slept.” You flinch at the sudden voice before turning your head to see Mina, another one of the few people you had managed to befriend at the company.

For some reason, it was easier for you to befriend foreigners around here.

“You could say that.” You mutter while collapsing on your seat and letting yourself relax, even just a bit. “I had a lot on my mind and I’m joining the board meeting today.” The Japanese woman seemed worried with how tired you looked before she placed a cup of coffee in front of you. “I think you need this more than I do.”

You shot her a grateful look before taking a sip of the hot beverage. “Thank you.”

She leaves you when she’s sure you’re alright and you rest your head on the desk for a while, momentarily closing your eyes before they shoot open again when Minji’s words come back to haunt you, your heart jumping to your throat before you sit properly and run your fingers through your hair.

“It’s not real… it’s not real, she’s not here.” You mutter to yourself before looking at the time. You had less than half an hour to head to the conference room, so you quickly adjust your clothes, making sure you look presentable enough before downing the rest of the coffee left for you and then making your way up.

You pass Kahei on the way and she waves excitedly, giving you a thumbs up before you enter the elevator with a few more people. And just like earlier, you keep your head down just for safety precautions.

It was easy to pass your off behavior for nerves, but while you did continue to think about what happened, you can’t help but think back on conversation with Yoohyeon before you woke up in the Nightmare realm.

She seemed completely agitated with your boss’ appearance, but everything was hazy from there. You could only remember Yubin picking you up and that you were supposed to head to Minji’s.

When you reached the designated floor, you weren’t too surprised to see your boss already outside the conference room with a wide grin on his face upon seeing you. “Ms. L/n, I’m glad that you’re early. It seems that your punctuality really is no joking matter.” He chuckled when he welcomed you into the room and you smiled awkwardly as you followed him to the table.

“It’s a big project, sir. I wouldn’t want to make you think that I’m not taking this seriously.” You reply as he handed you a folder with all the details of the project along with a timetable of today’s meeting. “I trust in your capabilities, so I wouldn’t worry too much. Plus, this is me appealing to you with the promise of this project.”

You nod your head before opening the folder and checking the contents of the project since this one held more detail than when your boss had discussed it with you. And as if sensing your unease, the man placed a hand on your shoulder while grinning down at you. “Relax a bit, L/n. It’s just a meeting. There’s nothing to be scared of here.”

And for some reason, your shoulders grew less tense and your worries were quickly wiped away as he lifted his hand and you turned back to the folder, drawing in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

“Thank you, sir.” He patted your back and laughed heartily before his secretary came to inform you both that majority of the board were already present. “Let them in. We’re scheduled to start soon.” Your boss nodded before his secretary obeyed, letting more people into the room, and while you would typically feel intimidated being in a room with higher ups, you felt a little more comfortable than usual.

As the meeting begins, your boss stands at the head of the table and you pay close attention, scribbling down notes in your copy of the project, making your own comments on the pros and cons before you lifted your head to properly pay attention again. But as soon as you did, you jerked back a bit at the image of Handong right behind your boss before she disappeared again.

You felt your heart jump to your throat and your anxiety began to bubble up again that you had to put your pen down and try to focus on the voices of the people around you. But every time you tried to look back at your boss, the older woman was always there for a split second until your boss called for a break.

“You seem spooked, L/n. Everything alright?” Your boss asked you and you flash him a crooked smile before nodding your head and standing up. “Just a little… overwhelmed. Excuse me, I think I’ll go grab a breather.” You quickly head out of the room, making sure not to bump into anyone before heading to one of the emergency exits just to avoid any form of contact with anyone.

With your back against the door, you let out a shaky breath before shaking your head. “They’re not here, they can’t do anything to me.” Handong wasn’t capable of passing through reflections and all she could do was watch.

She wasn’t Yubin.

Right as you thought that, a hand grabbed at your arm and you flinched before looking at the owner of said hand before Yubin gave you a small squeeze and you found yourself back in Minji’s living room.

Panic shot through your whole body like wildfire and you ripped yourself from Yubin’s hands, stumbling to the floor as all the girls tried to get closer to you. “S-Stay away from me!” You shouted while keeping as much distance between you as possible.

“Y/n, what is going on with you?” Bora asked worriedly as she tried to take another step but you scramble back before someone else grabbed your arm, causing you to struggle harder. “No! Let go of me!” But their grip was tight before another person seized your other arm, restraining you from moving further.

They all seemed put off by your behavior, the fear that they saw in your eyes as you looked at them throwing them off. “Unnie, please, just calm down. What’s going on with you?” Yoohyeon tried while she kept a firm hold on your arm while doing her best not to hurt you and Bora made a quick gesture before the carpet wrapped around your legs when you tried kicking.

“Let me go!” Gahyeon looked up to the older girls while both she and Yoohyeon kept you down and Siyeon turned to Minji. “Unnie…” The older woman already had a conflicted look on her face as she nodded her head. “I know.”

As much as she hated using her abilities, it looked like that was the only thing that could help you at this moment.

But as she tried to take a step closer, your fear became even more apparent as you struggled harder against the two girls. “No, no, no! Don’t come any closer! Stay away from me!” Your words caused the woman to pause in her tracks and the girls all looked equally taken aback by your outburst.

Though nothing compared to the heartbreak Minji felt as you stared at her with nothing but utter fear and spoke to her as though she were your worst nightmare.

“This has to be Haneul again…” Handong muttered as they all watched you try your absolute best to get away from them. “This isn’t the first time he’s used us against each other.” Bora added with a hardened look on her face. “Whatever he did, it was enough to scare Y/n away from us.”

“But what did he show her this time…” Minji quietly muttered as she sadly looked at you. With a deep breath, she did her best to block your voice out as you continued to scream at them before she gently placed a hand on your cheek, her fingertips brushing carefully against your skin before she cupped your face.

“You’re going to be okay. Just take a deep breath and calm down.” She whispered softly before your struggling slowly ceased. Minji kept her hand on your cheek, her thumb gently caressing it as she waited for you to relax.

But as she kept eye contact with you, everyone saw the flash of light in your eyes before Minji's own eyes widened. Catching a glimpse of what you had seen, she felt her hands tremble when Bora finally released your legs and the two younger girls let go of your arm.

All of them stared at you with a flash of pain in their own faces before Minji lowered her hands. “Y/n…” She was struggling with what to say without having tears clouding her vision, but she was able to swallow it down as she gently took your hands. “I need you to listen to me… What you saw, that wasn’t us. It wasn’t real.”

“But you were-” She shook her head firmly, squeezing your hands in her own. “I could never do that to you. After what I told you the other day, I could never dream of hurting you.” She whispered and Bora slowly took a step forward, hands raised to show you that she meant no harm. “We were looking for you during that time. All of us were in the mansion, we never went into the forest.”

Siyeon pursed her lips together as she sat down and laced her fingers under her chin. “As soon as Dami and Yoohyeon told us about Haneul, we figured out that he was already up to no good. We just didn’t realize he would do something so soon.” She explained with a grim look on her face. “We thought that we had found you before he did, but we should have known better.” Yubin sighed while running her fingers through her hair.

“Then you weren’t trying to kill me…?” Yoohyeon shook her head frantically and you turned to her. “Of course not!” She exclaimed before quickly shutting her mouth and then trying again. “We want to keep you safe, not bring you any harm.”

“Like we said before, we’re a family. Being apart from you has been nothing but an endless torture. I don’t think I can imagine being the one to ever hurt you like that.” Minji tells you and Gahyeon offers a gentle smile. “If it’s any consolation, unnie hates using her abilities especially on you. She doesn’t like the fact that she can manipulate other people’s emotions.”

You kept quiet while letting their words sink in and Handong helped you up on your feet before guiding you to the couch. “You mentioned my boss a while ago, and I remember Yoohyeon freaking out when she saw him last night.” Your brows furrow at the foggy memory. “I don’t even remember what happened after that. I just remember getting a really bad headache and then I woke up in the middle of nowhere.” You explain while rubbing your head, lowering it as you did your best to clear your thoughts, but Minji stops you by gently touching your shoulder.

“Y/n, your boss, Park Haneul, is the person that’s been keeping us apart.” Handong answered with a frown. “That man has been tracking us down ever since we were kids.” Siyeon scowled at the thought of his face and Gahyeon sat beside her sister to comfort her. “We heard stories of him in one of the villages we went to, and it looks like he knew about the mansion, too.”

“At first we assumed he was looking for us to get rid of us, like the rumors said. And while that was true, he had other intentions when he figured our abilities out.” Yoohyeon began as Yubin clenched her fist and glared at the ground. “He was getting to us to copy our abilities. And he very easily targeted me first, because as soon as he could copy me, it was easy for him to get everyone else.”

Yoohyeon reached out for her girlfriend and Yubin looked up at her, smiling lightly as she laced their fingers together. “That was how this whole thing started.” Gahyeon picked up when she felt Siyeon leaning on her shoulder and she gently patted the older woman’s knee. “He used Yoohyeon unnie’s abilities to lure Jiu unnie with the spider. Then he used your abilities to manipulate Yoohyeon unnie into killing the spider.”

“But why?”

All eyes turn to you as you ask and you suddenly felt uneasy under their gaze before Bora spoke up. “It was the only way to get to you. He was observing all of us for a while before he acted. Knowing that Yoohyeon and Jiu were the closest to you, he orchestrated the whole thing to get you without complications since your abilities were still a little unstable.” She explained while tying her hair and then crossing the room, only for the lights to flicker and the ground to shake, making all the girls stop before moving closer to you.

“Haneul can copy a person’s abilities as soon as he makes contact with them. After doing that, he has access to them as long as he can picture the original user.” Handong said while looking around, her eyes landing on the window before she closed them. “As soon as he had yours, it was easy for him to identify every other person with special abilities instead of waiting for them to show him.” Siyeon added before flames began to circle around her wrist.

“And with my abilities, he could easily snatch the person up.” Yubin placed her hand in front of Yoohyeon whilst the latter’s fingertips began to glow a white light and your eyes widened as you looked around.

“With Jiu unnie’s, it was quicker to take their abilities without causing panic.” The air around you began to grow colder, mist forming around Gahyeon as she faced the door. “Since he was much older, he had more control over our own abilities, more power.” The knife from the kitchen flew to Bora’s hands as she looked around and you turned to Minji.

“He won’t stop until he gets what he wants. And since he has both of our abilities, he can incapacitate anyone without having to touch them like I do.”

The shaking grows heavier and you grip at the couch in fear of something happening and the door bangs open with a strong gust of wind. “Get down!” Minji jumped and grabbed you, shielding your body with her own before you felt yourself falling.

It took you much longer to hit the ground. But when you open your eyes, you understand why that was the case and why Minji had to cover you when you both landed on the grass covered ground.

“Is everyone okay?”

You hear Yubin ask frantically and you see all the girls back in the same clothes they had when in the other world. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Minji asks you when she pulled away and you blink before slowly nodding your head.

“I’m fine… just a little shaken up.” When you look up at her, you jerk back a bit in surprise, cheeks growing warm at how close the two of you were before you quickly stood up and looked around to avoid any eye contact.

“W-What happened and why are we here?” You ask as Minij follows to stand up, dusting herself off just as Cherry came running to her side with Pie. “He was there. Dami had to bring us here to distance us for a while.” Yoohyeon explained before turning to the gates of the mansion where a figure stood.

“It was quite rude to suddenly leave in the middle of the meeting, Ms. L/n. While I understand it was an urgent call, it’s very unprofessional to leave work without notice.” Your boss sighed with mock disappointment in his expression and you feel your throat run dry as he takes a step closer.

“Still don’t remember?” He hummed and the girls all stood around you with Minji keeping you as close to her. “I suppose that spell did a little too much damage on your poor head.” He taunted and Minji gritted her teeth while glaring at the man’s face. “Stay away from her, Haneul.”

But he continued to step closer, cocking his head as he raised a hand. “Isn’t that what she was telling you earlier? Did you listen to her screaming?” He mocked and Minji’s glare hardened before Bora grabbed her friend’s arm. “Be careful. You know what he’s capable of.” She reminded and Haneul huffed in disappointment.

“Oh, come on. Be a little more fun like your girlfriend.” Siyeon grit her teeth at his words and you can see the flames around her hand growing bigger. “She set a whole village on fire! Now isn’t that fun?” He added and your head snapped to the said woman’s direction as she growled lowly.

“That was your fault!” Siyeon snarled and you weren’t sure you’ve seen her as angry as she was now. “I was helping you! Remember all those people who drove you away from your own home? They got what was coming to them.” Gahyeon stiffened at the memory and Siyeon was visibly shaking from anger that Bora had to turn to her and send her a warning stare.

But her anger was overwhelming, the same with the flame that was slowly beginning to consume her arm, burning the sleeve of her clothes. “Unnie, don’t let him get to you!” Yoohyeon warned and the male laughed loudly at her.

“And what about you? Isn’t it your fault that your precious unnie disappeared?” That definitely hit a nerve for the younger girl as her eyes glanced in your direction before looking back at the male. “Don’t tell me you forgot how you left her behind when you came out that portal.” He clicked his tongue and Pie began to growl whilst her owner’s shoulders slackened.

“That wasn’t Yoohyeon’s fault!” You weren’t sure what had compelled you to speak up, but that was able to steal the man’s attention as he shifted to you and the woman that stood between you. “That’s right. It was your dear, sweet Jiu who caught the spider.” He chuckled and you didn’t have to double check to know that the said woman was just as agitated as the others.

Haneul looked to all seven of them before looking back at you. “How are you even sure when you don’t remember a single thing? Have your abilities come back to you for you to remember?” He retorted and you shut your mouth. “Maybe this was all fragmented by the girls and they’re the ones manipulating you, Jiu has that ability, does she not?”

“Unnie, you know the truth.” Yubin tells you from behind. “You know who we are. We’ve been honest with you about everything.” She adds without tearing her eyes away from the man. “If we did want you dead, we would have done so already when we had the chance.” Handong stated and she was right.

They had the chance how many times when you had your guard down around them. They’ve been nothing but kind to you and made sure you were safe as soon as they found you.

In front of you, Minji slowly looked at you from over her shoulder, her brown orbs meeting yours and you feel the same comforting feeling washing over you. “Y/n.” She calls your name in a familiar tone.

“Do you trust me?”


	7. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, your heart will come home. Even through the darkest nights, I’ll be your light

Blinking up at the bright and partially cloudy skies, you squint before bringing a hand to prevent the sun’s rays from blinding your vision before a voice meets your ears, the sound of a familiar music box playing somewhere nearby when a shadow comes over you, effectively blocking the sun.

“How long are you going to lay there, unnie? The food is almost done.” Yoohyeon tells you and you groan before turning on your side, forcing your eyes to close once more. But the younger girl had different intentions as she let her entire body land on top of yours.

You let out an ‘uff’ at the sudden weight before whining, pushing at the younger girl in protest as she wraps her arms around you. “Unnie, come on!” She calls and you try to worm your way out from under her.

“Yah! Kim Yoohyeon, I swear, this is not funny!” You shouted, but she laughs at your attempt to escape before sticking her tongue out at you, her chin resting against your chest before she’s poking your cheek. “To me, it is. I told you that the food is almost ready but you still wouldn’t get up.” She huffs and you roll your eyes while pushing her hand away from your face. “Unlike you and Jiu unnie, I don’t love food as much.”

“Talking about me, are we?” Another voice comes in and you look up, spotting Minji standing upside down in your position before throwing her a lazy grin. “And if we are?” You playfully ask and you she grins while walking over. “Just because you guys are younger than me doesn’t mean I’m going to be holding back.”

Your eyes widened and before Yoohyeon could even react, Minji had placed herself on the younger girl’s back, making you both groan at the additional weight. “Girls! Help me wake Y/n up!”

“W-Wait! I’m sor-” Before you could even get the words out, all of the girls came running over when they saw the three of you, Bora jumping right in, making Yoohyeon whine. “Unnie!” But Gahyeon was already joining, followed by Siyeon, then Yubin, and finally Handong, who made a point to hop just for extra measures.

Despite having the girls crushing her, Minji was laughing as she saw the grimace on your face. “What was that?” She asked as you struggled to even move your arms since it was pinned between Minji and Yoohyeon since you were hugging the latter before this dog pile happened.

"Is she awake yet?" Siyeon asked before shifting her head a bit in the only space she can and you try to shake them off, but none of them budge as Bora cackles at your poor state. "Oh, Y/n, you know you're no match for all of us like this." She tells you and you huff. "Okay, okay, now get off because I can feel Yoohyeon's nails digging into my sides."

Said girl's eyes widened and she tried to get up quickly, squeaking, and the sudden action seemed to cause a chain reaction because all of the girls began to slide off you and settled on the ground instead. Minji took a seat next to the two of you as Yoohyeon sits up and apologizes profusely. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She asks while checking at your sides, only for Minji to lightly swat her hands away when she tried to lift your shirt.

"Off limits." Gahyeon snorts in amusement while Handong chuckles at the eldest's antics. "Calm down, unnie. It's not like Yoohyeon isn't satisfied with seeing Dami." The comment causes said girl to shove the Chinese woman, her cheeks tinting a bright red as she glared at her friend. "Stop being weird." Yubin complains and you laugh while patting Yoohyeon's head in an affectionate manner.

"I'm okay, don't worry." You assure the girl before Minji rests her head on your shoulder. “Well, seeing as we’re all up and ready, why don’t we head to the table where the food is waiting for us?” Yubin gestures to the perfectly set up table, along with a picnic blanket spread nearby since the table was too small to fit all eight of you.

“Come on, kids. Don’t make the food wait.” Bora calls, helping Handong to her feet before offering a hand to her girlfriend and then pulling her to her feet. Gahyeon crinkled her nose at her older sibling and Handong laughed lightly before she helped the maknae up and then dust her off from any dirt and grass.

Minji, while wanting to bring you over to the table earlier, decided that laying on you was her priority for now as she nuzzled her face to your neck with a soft sigh passing her lips, tickling your skin as she wrapped her arms around yours and Yoohyeon furrows her brows at the two of you when Yubin grabs her hand to pull her up.

“What are you sulking about this time?” Her girlfriend questions and the taller girl pouts in your and Minji’s direction. “Jiu unnie is hogging Y/n unnie.” Yubin could only roll her eyes at her poor girlfriend, chuckling before she pulled at the older girl’s hand. “Oh, come on. They’re dating, of course Jiu unnie is going to want her attention.”

“But I want her attention, too!” Yoohyeon complained as she was being pulled away from you. Siyeon ended up laughing at her antics, clapping her in the back when she was close enough. “Oh, let them be. You know that it hasn’t been long since Jiu unnie’s confessed to Y/n.”

“I think Dami is getting a bit jealous again.” Handong teases and the said girl quickly shook her head, sticking her tongue out in retaliation. “I’m not falling for that again.” Gahyeon grinned as Yoohyeon continued to sulk away. “Why is unnie being so clingy?”

“Considering how she’s closer to Y/n than the rest of us, I guess you can say it’s the same with you when it comes to Singsing.” Bora explained when she took a seat and the two sisters looked to each other before quickly looking away and shaking their heads.

“Siyeon unnie is mean.”

“Gahyeon tries to ruin my ears.”

“Your girlfriend is literally the loudest out of all of us!”

“Yah!”

The remaining three just watch as they continue to go back and forth with each other and Handong took that time to start grabbing her own plate before Yubin did the same for both her and Yoohyeon, who kept watching the three bicker with a slightly amused expression on her face.

“Excuse me! We want to eat!” Handong called out when she went to take a look at you and Minji, only to catch the older girl peppering your face with kisses until she had eventually claimed your lips. That was when Handong decided to break you two up before you actually forgot to eat and join them.

Pulling away, Minji giggled in delight when she saw the bright blush on your cheeks before standing up. “Sorry!” You replied bashfully and the older girl laughed louder as she stood up and wrapped her arm around your shoulders. "Ah, you're so cute!" She coos before pecking your lips one more time and then joining the rest of the girls.

* * *

Gripping the lamp tight in your hand, you pass through the empty hallway in search of at least one of the girls.

It was late at night, yet the rumbling of the house had woken you from sleep and, assuming that something had happened, you quickly got out of bed to check on the girls, only to find their rooms empty.

"Guys?" You call out quietly. "Where are you?" You try again, only to be met with another round of silence.

Shutting your eyes, you try to locate at least one of them, reaching for their consciousness until you spot the camera Yoohyeon would have set up in one of the rooms. It was knocked over, so you decide to check there, hurrying down the stairs and making a quick turn to the room only to find it empty.

"What…"

Picking up the camera, you set it back up, checking to see if it was broken. However, upon closer inspection, you soon realize that it was empty. Checking for one of the girls again, you're not too surprised to see the red lights of the darkroom and the undeveloped photos.

You head to the direction of said room, which wasn't too far away since it was only two doors to your right. But when you knock, no one answers. "Hello?" You peek your head inside, squinting when you find not a single soul inside before huffing.

"What the heck? It's late and you guys are playing?" You mutter under your breath before leaving the lamp outside. Making sure not to touch any of the things set up in the room since you aren't the most knowledgeable when it comes to photography, you check to see a lone photo left in the water, probably left to remove any excess fixer.

However, the image on it had your brows pinching together. Grabbing one of Siyeon's tools, you gently pick it up before moving to clip it along with the previously developed photos.

You look closely at the picture before blinking when Yoohyeon's face turns clearer.

These were her clothes before she had gone to sleep. You don't remember her taking this photo or her even coming here with either Siyeon or-

"Y/n!"

You turn around when a voice hisses your name and your eyes land on the mirror near the door.

Rushing over, you see Handong looking around before her eyes settle on you. "Where are you?" You question and she looks like she's struggling before she's able to speak to you. "I'm in the living room, near the door that heads to the basement." She replies. "I'm stuck and I need your help."

"Where is everyone?" You question but she shakes her head. "That's what I'm trying to know." You nod your head before quickly heading out. "Wait for me, I'll come get you."

You run out of the room, failing to see the photo of Yoohyeon being burned behind you as the door closes when you leave.

When you find Handong, you were more than surprised to see her entangled in some sort of web and needles keeping her clothes pinned to the wall.

"What happened to you?" You ask when you reach to pull the needles off her, ripping the webs as you did. Once her arm is free, she helps rid herself of any webs before you help her up. "To be honest, I have no idea. I was trying to look for everyone but the next thing I know, I'm stuck to the wall." She explains while dusting herself off and you let out a sigh before looking around, the darkness of the house seemingly more ominous.

"Can you find the others?" You ask while looking around and the slightly older girl nods her head before facing the window while you hold the lamp up, closing your eyes once again to try and find one of the girls.

When minutes pass, you grunt before Handong reaches for your hand. "Jiu unnie and Sua unnie are together in the living room." She informs you and you rub your temple when she releases your hand. "The others?"

"I don't know. But I think it's best we meet with them before finding the rest." The worry begins growing in your chest when you have yet to locate Yoohyeon's whereabouts especially after finding the photo of her earlier.

You grip Handong's hand up until you find Minji and Bora both pacing around the living room. And upon seeing the two of you, Minji stops before running over, taking you into her arms after you release Handong's hand.

"Are you okay?" She asks when she pulls away to look at your face and you nod your head before looking around. "What's going on? Where are the others?" Minji breathes out while holding you. “Siyeon went to grab Gahyeon because she said her, Yoohyeon and Dami were together.” Bora replies and you furrow your brows, pulling away from your girlfriend to look around.

“Y/n?”

But you don’t respond, looking at your friends currently present in the room. “Who was in the darkroom?” You question and Handong turns to you. “Oh, yeah. Why were you there in the first place?” She asks and you felt a chill run down your spine at their clueless expressions. “Because I tried looking for one of you and I saw the camera and then the film cartridge in the room.” You respond, hands shaking as you stare at your friends and Minji purses her lips.

“Y/n, are you sure with what you saw?” She asks you and you nod. “The camera was on the floor when I got there and when I got to the darkroom, there was a picture of Yoohyeon in the same room with the camera.”

“Yoohyeon should have gone to bed already.” Bora says confusedly and you look back to Minji. “Are the three of them really together?” You ask and she shakes her head. “I don’t know. Siyeon just said-”

_“Y/n!”_

Minji’s voice rings loud in your ears and you look towards the archway before looking back at the person who wore your girlfriend’s face. “Who are you and where is Jiu unnie?” You demand, making the two other girls look to the other woman inside the room.

“What are you talking about?” Bora asked carefully as she backed away from ‘Minji’ and you glared at them with your jaw clenched. “Where is she? What did you do to her?” Your voice grows louder and Handong places her hand on your elbow while Bora stands to your left when Siyeon comes running into the room with Gahyeon and Yubin in toe.

Upon seeing the lack of two people, your jaw clenches before you hear Minji’s voice again. “You girls prove to be more fun than I thought you were.” The fake Minji chuckled before they slowly melted into the shadow just as a thud came from outside the living room.

“Where is Yoohyeon?” You ask and Yubin points outside when you run to the source of the sound, only to find your girlfriend sprawled on the floor.

“Jiu!”

“Unnie!”

All of you hurry to her side and help her sit up while she groans and rubs her forehead from the growing ache in her head. “Where… where is he?” She muttered and you eye her warily while rubbing her back and making sure that she wasn’t injured. “Who is he? What happened to you?” Siyeon asked, having witnessed what just transpired before Minji arrived.

“Haneul. The person they’ve been calling a hunter, he’s here.” Your girlfriend replied before looking at all of you, her eyes noticing the absence of one member and your eyes widen when you look up. “Take Jiu unnie to the living room, make sure she’s okay.”

“Where are you going?” Minji grabbed your hand just as you stood, but you give her an assuring squeeze to tell her that you’ll be fine. “I need to find Yoohyeon.” You turn to Yubin and she nods her head at your unasked question.

She didn’t need you to verbally say anything, but she knew by heart that you wanted to find the younger girl, whether it was on your own or with one of them tagging along.

“Y/n, he’s dangerous.” Minji tried to reason, but you purse your lips, fists clenched on either side. “Then it’s more of a reason for me to find Yoohyeon and make sure we get her back here.” You retort and Siyeon rests a hand on her friend’s arm. “I’ll go with them.”

Siyeon turns to her girlfriend with a meaningful look before nodding in her sister’s direction. “Take care of Gahyeon.” Bora looks conflicted, but Siyeon understands your concern for Yoohyeon the same way she worries about Gahyeon, so she knows that there was no talking her out of this.

“Be safe.” Is all she can say before the three of you head for the door and the girls help Minji into the living room to sit down and recover from whatever it was she had just gone through.

Yubin shuts the door when all three of you exit the house and you turn to the other two. “Dami, where did you see her?” You ask and the younger girl looks towards the gate. “I saw her near the exit, but she didn’t look like she was heading out.” She replies, nibbling on her lower lip as she anxiously pulls at her shirt.

“What would she be doing out here?” Siyeon asks when the three of you start to look around in hopes of finding Yoohyeon quickly. Yubin sticks close to you, close to grabbing your hand as she tries to spot her girlfriend and you try to pay attention to anything that may give off where she might be.

Siyeon stands to your right, keeping watch over you and Yubin. A single flame appears at her fingertip, keeping her guard up just in case the person who tried to impersonate Minji was still around.

She keeps your path alight, too and it doesn’t take much searching before you see Yoohyeon passed out right in front of the gates.

Yubin gasps and the two of you run towards her unconscious figure and Siyeon’s fire grows a bit, just to possibly scare whoever or whatever was around to hurt any of you.

“Yoohyeon!”

You try shaking her awake, but her eyes remain shut and Yubin checks her neck for a pulse, which she luckily does. "Why isn't she waking?" Siyeon asks while crouching next to Yubin to get a better look at the sleeping girl when you press your hand to her forehead.

The pair watch as your eyes turn white for only a split second before you look down at Yoohyeon with concern swimming in your features. "There's nothing there…" You mutter while glancing around, finding Pie running to you.

You welcome the pup into your arms and run your fingers through her fur. "What happened, buddy?" You ask and the pomeranian whines, your lips pursing together as you nod your head. "We need to get inside. It's not safe, and Yoohyeon is clearly under some sort of spell."

Siyeon helps Yoohyeon onto your back, deciding to walk behind you as Yubin assists you just so you don't drop her girlfriend as the three of you head back inside. Pie barks a few times but comes along until you're in the safety of the house and then runs off to the living room where everyone else was.

When they see you, all the girls are on their feet as you gently lay the younger girl on the couch. "Is unnie okay?" Gahyeon asks when she sees no movement coming from the girl and the three of you look at them. "Pie said something attacked her, looked like a spider or something." You inform them before gesturing to the girl. "I can't get into her mind. It's blank."

"What can we do?" Handong inquires and Yubin breaks from the group to grab some of her spell books. "Right now, we have to be careful. Aside from whoever is hunting us down, it looks like we have more than one company." Minji grunts when she looks around.

"But Yoohyeon-"

"Until we can figure out what is wrong with Yoohyeon, we can't do anything. Right now, we have to worry about whoever caused all this." Bora stated with her arms wrapped tightly around herself and her girlfriend glances at her with a small frown.

* * *

You let out a sigh while staring at Yoohyeon's still frame, grimacing as you all gather in the living room and Minji looks at each of you, her gaze lingering on you and Yubin. "This is the only way we can bring Yoohyeon back, but you all know this is dangerous." She began and you kept your head down whilst Yubin clenched her fists.

"We've been working on everything we can, so we need to stay focused." Your girlfriend reminds you all and everyone nods. "As soon as we get Yoohyeon, bring her out. We don't know what might happen if this fails, so do whatever you can."

You suck in a deep breath and all of you stand in position as Minji grabs a handful of sand before she walks behind Yoohyeon's body.

Everyone keeps watch, even as the winds begin to pick up despite the closed doors and windows and a dark figure begins to appear above your friend when Minji begins the incantation.

The sand spills to the floor and you brace yourself as a strong gust of wind comes into the room just as the figure emerges from Yoohyeon and your body quickly reacts.

You nearly break from the formation, but Bora already sent you a look and you stop in your tracks. She frowns because she can see you struggling just to bring Yoohyeon back, but you all had to endure completing the ritual before you could do anything else.

But the idea strikes you when you catch a glimpse of something and Yoohyeon's voice is faint in your ears. Closing your eyes, you let your shoulders relax and Gahyeon makes a small noise when she notices what you’re doing, and in turn, Siyeon steals a quick glance at you, pursing her lips before she turns back to Minji.

_“Yoohyeon! Where are you?”_

_You’re surrounded by a white wasteland with no source of life anywhere._

_While you don’t understand where this place was, this was where Yoohyeon’s consciousness led you and you were willing to use any means of getting her back._

_“.. re you?” You try and focus on where the sound is coming from. The wind was howling in your ears, almost as though it was preventing you from reaching the younger girl. But you were persevering as you walked aimlessly towards where you believed she was._

_It didn’t matter right now that you were the only one there. At least you knew where she was._

_“Yoohyeon!” Spotting the younger girl, you sprint in her direction as she turns to the sound of your voice, her terrified expression melting into relief when she sees your familiar face before she meets you halfway, running into your arms and burying her face into your neck._

_She’s trembling in your arms and you hold her tight while running your fingers through her hair. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” You whisper and she looks around in fear of what this void kept her in. “Are you okay?” You ask and she nods her head, tear tracks on her cheeks before you wipe them away._

_“I-I’m okay.” She sniffles and you nod your head. “Thank god. How did you get here?” You question and she shakes her head. “T-There was a… a woman. I don’t remember what happened, but she was at the mansion. The next thing I know, I was all alone here.”_

_You purse your lips at her answer._

_Woman? What woman?_

_Pie told you that there was some sort of spider that attacked Yoohyeon. Could there be more than just that? Or was the spider manipulated by the woman Yoohyeon saw?_

_“We have to get back to the others. We’ll deal with whoever the person is.” You tell her but she shakes her head. “I can’t get out. Not from here.” She informs you and you frown while holding her hand. “I’m not leaving you here.” You argue and she shakes her head again. “Unnie, you’re still outside of this realm. Use whatever is in Dami’s books, she’s been studying portals to help with her powers.” She explains while squeezing your hand._

_“But I…” You don’t want to leave her alone. The whole place looked so barren, yet it felt far too ancient at the same time. It was like you were being thrown to and from the past and present despite the unchanging environment._

_“I know you’ll be back. I trust you.”_

When you open your eyes, everyone is looking at you. Blinking, you steady yourself before shaking your head.

“That was really reckless of you.” Handong sighs and you notice how no one is in their original positions anymore. Yubin was standing beside Yoohyeon’s body and Minji was now facing you with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I found her." You breathe out and for some reason you feel woozy after exerting that much power in finding the other girl. "She's stuck somewhere and-"

"I told you to stay focused." Your girlfriend cut you off and you look at her in confusion. "But I found Yoohyeon and I know how to get her back." You argue before she shakes her head. "Y/n, we're in danger and what you just did could have been much worse." She chastised and your lips turned downwards. "But we're fine and I was able to find her."

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that you put yourself, and possibly Yoohyeon, in danger." The girls looked like they wanted to intervene, but decided to stay out of the argument brewing between you. "Don't you get it?" She spoke before you could even open your mouth.

"This whole thing isn't a joke. It's too dangerous!"

Minji was never once to raise her voice at you. Maybe she would reprimand you or any of the girls when you did something a little over the top, but she's never yelled at you.

"I think we need to-" But you don't listen when Bora tries to mediate the tension growing in the room as you glare back at your girlfriend.

"Call me selfish for wanting to go after Yoohyeon in my own way, I get it. But if you think that I'm taking all of this as a joke when it's her life on the line, then you must think so little of me." You say with a scowl before turning on your heel and stomping away to find whatever book Yoohyeon told you about, mind set on doing this on your own.

"Y/n, wait!" Bora hurries after you while Yubin glances at Minji's still figure, breathing heavily as she stared at the spot you previously stood.

* * *

After hours of reading and flipping through various books, Yubin came to help you when she was sure Yoohyeon's body was safe with the others, helping you find whatever spell you were looking for.

It was easier when you had help. It was also easier when the one helping you was the same person whose powers and knowledge you needed in performing the spell properly.

However, you know that there's something bothering the younger girl when she keeps glancing at you when she thinks you don't notice how her thoughts spill into your own. When you grow tired, you let out a breath before setting your book down. "Okay, out with it." Your sudden statement caused her to lift her head, blinking owlishly as she looked at you and you rub your eyes.

"I know you want to say something, Dami. Go ahead and let it out." You clarify and the said girl chewed on her lip, fingers playing with the corners of the page she was previously reading as her eyes landed on it. "I just… are you okay?" She murmurs that you barely catch what she said.

"You and Jiu unnie never fight and with Yoohyeon being gone… I wanted to know if you were alright." She says carefully and your expression softens before you let out a breath and lean back against the bed, touched with the younger girl's concern for you. "I'm okay." You reply quietly, brushing your fingers through your hair out of habit.

"I guess I was just a little hurt by what she said. Worrying about Yoohyeon, I guess it all just piled up and what she said ticked me off." You explain as the younger girl listened attentively. "I'm not mad at Jiu unnie. I understand why she was upset, and I was thinking carelessly for doing that earlier. I just…" You struggle to properly say the right words before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I just want Yoohyeon back."

Yubin shifts in her place until she's sitting beside you, rubbing your arm before resting her head on your shoulder in a comforting manner and you nearly cry at how similar her and Yoohyeon really are. "I understand." She mumbles while squeezing your arm.

Later when you prepare to go after Yoohyeon and open the portal, the rest of the girls come into the room where you found the knocked over camera.

"What's going on here?" Gahyeon asks when she observes the room's setup and you and Yubin don't bother looking up when you finish as quickly as possible. "We know how to open the portal. Since Y/n unnie was able to get to Yoohyeon before, it's easier for me to locate her and we can open the portal for her to come through." Yubin explained as you placed the camera aside, pulling the cover over it just to keep it safe for Yoohyeon.

Minji eyes you warily, taking note of how you avoid looking in her direction when you walk back to join Yubin at the center of the room. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"What?" Bora intervened while taking a step closer. "Y/n, don't tell me you're going alone?" It's more of a demand, but you know that they're all hoping for the same answer.

"I have to. The portal won't be able to hold for long, which is why Dami and I agreed that only one of us will go in to get Yoohyeon." You explain and Minji quickly cuts in. "But what if you get stuck?"

You meet her eyes briefly before shaking your head. "I'm going to get her out of there, one way or another." You state firmly and your girlfriend bit her lip before she looked to the rest of your friends, silently pleading for them to give you some time and they all silently leave the room, except for Yubin.

When she sees the younger girl watching her, she seems hesitant. But Yubin nods in her direction before stepping out of the room to let the two of you talk before you proceeded with your plan.

"Y/n." The older girl gently takes your hand when she calls your name and you allow her to turn you around, though still refuse to lift your head to look at her.

She sighs at your stubbornness but circles her arms around you nevertheless while her chin rests on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I said… it was insensitive." She apologizes when she feels your hands clutching at her shirt in the same manner you usually do. "I know that I can't take back what I said, but I want you to know that I really am sorry. If it were you and I had the choice to do what you did, I would have done the same." She whispers when she feels your leaning more against her frame.

She can feel your hands trembling as you grip at her shirt and she knows enough that you're more than terrified going into this alone.

But you weren't one to back out.

So with another sigh, she pulls away until she can see your face before cupping your cheeks in her hands, her thumbs gently caressing your skin before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your lips, soft and sweet like always, and your hands wrap around her wrist while letting her take the lead.

When she pulls away, she places a tender kiss to your forehead before resting her own against it, both your eyes shut as you squeeze her wrists. "Come back to me." Her voice is barely a whisper, lacking confidence as she lets her fears finally surface when her voice wavers.

It's a plea - desperate and needy.

You look into her warm brown orbs before pressing another kiss to her lips. "Always."

When the rest of the girls come back, you look at them, watching their weary eyes when Yubin approaches you and takes your girlfriend's place.

The younger girl stares at you before offering her hands. "Be safe, unnie." You give her a smile before taking them. "I'll bring her home." You respond before the swirling gray portal slowly comes in the form of smoke until it eventually turns an icy blue.

You all look towards it and your heart rages against your chest as you take a deep, calming breath.

Gahyeon holds on to her sister's hand and Bora squeezes Handong's shoulder as they all watch you step away from Yubin as she stands next to Minji, both of them holding their breaths as you disappear into the portal and leaving nothing but smoke in your wake.

Right after you have stepped through the portal, you're once again welcomed into the white and empty nothingness that contained your friend. Squinting, you cup your hands around your mouth before calling her name and listen as your voice echoes when you walk further away from the portal.

Your heart has yet to calm down. You doubt you're able to do so while you're still here.

But Yoohyeon was a priority and you needed to find her with the limited time you currently had.

"Unnie!" You see her not too far away and your expression breaks into a smile of relief as you run in her direction, catching the younger girl into your arms and squeezing her. "I knew you would be back." She mumbled against your shoulder and you breathe out before finally pulling her in the direction of the portal.

"Come on. We don't have much time, so we need to hurry back before the portal closes." You tell her and Yoohyeon nods her head when you point to the opening you came through just earlier, seeing the interior of the mansion through the smoke and feeling her own relief fill her lungs.

But after taking a few steps, the ground begins to rumble and Yoohyeon turns to you. Your eyes widen and you feel your heart jump to your throat when you notice the portal slowly shrinking.

"Whatever happens, don't stop running until you get out, do you understand me?"

You make sure she nods her head to know that she's heard you before you gave her a squeeze and then urged her forward, letting her go first as you sprinted to the direction of the portal.

You can see more smoke coming from a different direction and you look at Yoohyeon who's running a bit ahead of you. The portal was closing far too soon than you had anticipated and there was something else present that was almost warning both of you about what you were attempting to do.

With Yoohyeon in your sights, you clenched your jaw, running as best as you could until you were both nearing the portal. But just a few feet away, something grabs at Yoohyeon's leg far too for you to see what it was, but as soon as she stumbles to the ground, you react and reach for her, sweat running down your forehead as you help her, draping one arm over your shoulders.

"Come on, kiddo. We have to go home." She nods her head with a grunt, doing her best to keep up and not slow you down. You do your best in carrying her, panting when you reach the barely opened portal and you know that you have to make a quick decision.

Looking at the tired girl in your arms, you purse your lips before giving her a tight hug. "I love you. Stay safe." You whisper into her ear, and before she has the chance to even properly process your words, you push her into the portal before it's completely swallowed in smoke and eventually vanishes into nothing.

.. 

The ringing in your ears is loud when your eyes open. Everything is blurry and you can only see faint outlines of the people around you.

The sounds are muffled, but you can tell that there's conflict happening with the figures that you're seeing.

Grunting, you roll over to your side and slowly lift yourself up, right hand clutching your head as the ringing grows louder and the headache continues to throb, making you a bit disoriented before you try opening your eyes again.

Though this time, you can see the flames of Siyeon's arms, large and angry as she slams her fists against the man that stood smugly in front of them, deflecting each of their attacks. Even when Gahyeon tries to trap him in place, he uses Yubin's abilities to avoid them, dodging Minji and Handong when they charge at him, flipping them on their backs before harshly stomping on their stomachs.

There are deers and bears off to the side, and you see Yoohyeon trying to get closer to Haneul with an eagle flying by her side, circling around the male before diving in to scratch at his face, but he quickly forms a plate of ice to shield himself and then ducks down to swipe his leg under Yoohyeon's before jumping away right as Yubin appears on his right, causing her to stumble forward and collide with the taller girl.

Bora, you can see, is standing off to the side, keeping one hand to the gate's direction and keeping it locked from where she stood just to keep Haneul from reaching you. At the same time, she's trying to use whatever she could to hurl at the man and hopefully damage him in any way.

But with most of the girls out of breath or off their feet, he was able to approach her before grabbing her neck and harshly shaking her to the side.

"Let go of her!" Siyeon's voice is raw as it echoes in your ears, replacing the ringing and you finally find the strength to stand back up despite the struggle of it. Siyeon makes an attempt to throw another set of flames at him, but you react quick enough when you see how he puts Bora in front of him just as Siyeon fires.

"No!"

The desperation reaches your ears and pierces through your mind. The pain that laces Siyeon's voice and the way it cracks as she watches her own flames racing towards the love of her life as the memories of how she had burned her past home village mirrored in your own mind when it replays in hers.

Shutting her eyes tight and bracing for impact, Bora waits for the pain to hit her body, but instead, she feels herself being pushed aside.

When she opens her eyes, Haneul's hand is no longer enclosed around her throat, and instead, he's at the receiving end of Siyeon's flames.

Looking over, her eyes widen when she sees you carrying her, panting with your eyes shifting until they settle to the same pure white ones she's used to seeing long ago as Haneul stops moving and the fire burns his clothes.

Gently putting her down, you check to see if she's okay. "I'm fine." She croaks out and you stare at her for a while before she offers a smile and then nods in the other's direction. "I think you better ask them that." She chuckled and you look back to see all six girls getting back on their feet, watching as you faced Haneul again.

He turns his face to look at you, seemingly impressed by your quick response before dusting himself off. "Well, isn't that interesting." He chuckles before turning back to you with his whole attention. "And here I thought we could keep you in the dark much longer."

You sneer at him and the girls feel a bit of hope in them when they see the familiarity in your expression. But that hope only skyrockets when they hear your voice ringing in their heads.

_"I'll keep him distracted, but I need some help."_

Your eyes meet Yubin's and she holds your gaze for a minute before nodding her head.

"Blocking me out, are we?" Haneul tsks and you glare at him as Siyeon cracks her knuckles before letting her hands be enveloped in flames and while Gahyeon has ice crystals forming at her fingertips.

"Just returning the favor, boss." You feel something come in contact with your hand and you grip it without question as Gahyeon forms walls in various areas of the field.

You move first, running in Haneul's direction with the pipe Bora had given you, ready to swing, but before you did, you waited until he moved before sliding on your knees, stabbing the pipe to the ground to maneuver your body so you can land a kick right behind his knees.

Seeing the opportunity, Siyeon jumps right in and sends a fireball his way when Gahyeon manages to trap his leg in ice.

"That's for my girlfriend." The blue haired woman spat but Haneul slips out of the ice after melting it and then appears elsewhere, though thanks to Gahyeon's walls, Handong immediately catches his reflection when he appears before Yoohyeon is sending a pack of wolves his way, all growling and ready to bite.

"How about you play fair?" Haneul mocks you when he summons his own animals, bigger and stronger to take down the wolves Yoohyeon sent after him. "Since when were you one to play fair?" You retort while tapping the pipe against one of the walls and then swinging it in his direction when you hear the sound of it through his senses, Bora helping in propelling it to his direction with greater force.

He's quick enough to deflect it, but it crashes against one of the walls and completely destroys it.

When he's distracted enough, he doesn't notice as Yubin appears behind him with Minji next to her until the older woman manages to grab his arm, twisting it behind his back before speaking. "You look a little paralyzed, Haneul. Are you in pain?" She asks in a taunting manner, mocking him the same way he's done to all of them for the past years.

And it does the trick.

You watch as he crumbles to his knees, body convulsing in pain and Minji lets go of him before she and Yubin join all of you.

"He won't be down for long." Handong informs you and you nod your head. "Then we should go - somewhere where we can buy time." They all nod and you look at Yubin, smiling as you offer her your hand. "Mind doing the honors?"

She grins as she clasps your hand with her own and the rest follow, grabbing each other's hands as the two of you bring all eight of you to a farther, safer, location.

You and Yubin were able to transport all of you to a peaceful looking city. Though you aren't exactly sure where this is, the quietness and the less amount of people assured you that there wouldn't be that big of a chance for Haneul to find you that quick this time especially after you decided to cover your tracks.

And there was no doubt he wouldn’t start checking a small city like this.

Right after your feet settle on the ground though, you were met with seven curious eyes when you released Gahyeon’s and Yubin's hands. "What?" You ask when you dust yourself off and Bora is the first to approach you, scanning you from head to toe before she let a smirk take over her features right as she shoved your arm. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

She laughs in that same manner she usually does before she’s engulfing you in a tight hug. “God, I missed your stupid ass.” She muttered and you can’t help but smile while returning the embrace, which soon prompted all the other girls to do the same, minus Yoohyeon and Minji.

“You remember everything?” Gahyeon asks with a spark of excitement in her bright eyes and you grin while ruffling her hair. “I guess so.” Siyeon gives you another big squeeze and you rub her back as you hear her hushed voice.

“Thank you.” She murmurs against your shoulder and you smile while patting her back. “You’re welcome.” You whisper back before finally letting her go and watching as she headed to check on her girlfriend, seeing the shorter woman cupping her face when she was close enough and you hear the quiet assurances Bora gave her.

You feel a squeeze on your arm and Handong eventually pulls you into another hug, swaying your body from side to side and you laugh lightly at her before she squeezed your cheeks. “Sorry for scaring you before.” But the mischievous look in her eyes tells you that she wasn’t fully apologetic until she ends up giggling when you give her a stare at her. “Okay, maybe just a little.” She adds before moving aside when she feels the burning stare at the back of her head and Yoohyeon comes crashing into you without warning.

Your arms loop around her waist when she buries her face to your chest and you immediately feel as her body begins to shake and her sobs pierce through the quietness of the room.

The girls all watch with gentle smiles on their faces, some with tears in their own eyes as they watch with wide smiles on their faces as Yoohyeon cries into your chest and her fists lightly push against you in some form of way to get rid of the burden she’s been carrying all these years.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid! You’re so stupid and I hate you so much!” She sobbed and you let her hit your chest with her fists balled up as she continued to cry her poor heart out. “You said we were going home. You were supposed to come back with me!” She continued and all you could do was tighten your arms around her, rubbing her back to soothe her until she stopped hitting you and her crying had reduced into sniffles and small whimpers.

Breathing softly, you run your fingers through her hair and press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so sorry.” Was all you could say, but those were all enough to bring her back into a crying mess in your arms that you had to gently lower yourself to the ground when her legs gave out.

You hold her while running your fingers through her hair and wait until she's tired herself out and cries everything out of her system, because that was obviously something she needed. And from all the thoughts you were able to hear, all the apologies, all the replayed memories, you know she needs it.

Eventually, Pie comes running out of a corner and she jumps into Yoohyeon's lap, barking, and you smile while reaching down to pet her head. "I've missed you, too." You tell her as you turn back to Yoohyeon with a gentle smile. "Are you okay now?" You ask without releasing her yet and she nods her head against your shoulder, taking in a deep breath and inhaling your scent before she finally lifted her head and looked at you.

"And here I thought I was your girlfriend." Yubin jokes, earning a few giggles from the girls as she attempts to lighten up the atmosphere. You look up at her and she smiles happily at you before she helps the two of you back on your feet. "Oh, Dami, you know that I could never be more than an unnie for Yoohyeon. Plus, I gave her to you, so I don't plan on taking her back." You joked back, earning a smack from thee said girl as she pouted.

"Oh, mean Y/n is back. I like this." Bora smirked and Yoohyeon's pout deepened as she looked at the shorter woman. "No."

As everyone breaks into laughter, you turn your head to the only person who has yet to approach you.

Minji's soft eyes meet yours and you immediately catch the way that they gloss up with unshed tears that she's trying so hard to hold back. And knowing that she wouldn't make the first step at that exact moment, you take it instead, opening your arms a bit as you offer her a small smile.

"Am I too late to come back home?"

Your voice is soft, careful, yet it's exactly the same as the last time, right before she lost you without, and it forces a tear to run down her cheek before she let out a wet laugh and shook her head. "Of course not." She chokes out, accepting your hug and pulling you into her taller frame.

"Your home is always going to be here, waiting for you."

The way she holds you is somewhere between desperate, that if she held you too loose, she'd lose you again, and gentle, as though she were scared she'd break you if she held you any tighter. But she buries her nose into your hair, basking in your familiar warmth as she tries her best to stop crying before she looks at you again.

But they don't stop because she's just undeniably relieved to have you back in her arms and that she doesn’t have to keep second guessing whether you’d remember her or not.

_Years._

She’s spent years just to be back in this moment and she was glad to finally have it after all that you’ve been through.

Minji is mindful of all eyes on you and so, she pulls away with little hesitance, but her hand reaches for yours immediately, her heart skipping a beat as you lace your fingers together and give her a squeeze when you face your friends.

"I'm making the assumption that this is one of your various hideouts?" You ask curiously while glancing around and Yubin shrugs her shoulders. "We've all been busy. I had to be sure." Yoohyeon gave her girlfriend an odd look. "When did you find this place and how?" She questions. "It looks sketchy." She added while holding her dog closer to her chest and Siyeon hums as she studied the room you were all in. "We get tv, so I'm not complaining much."

Bora rolls her eyes at the comment but leans into her girlfriend while she hugs her arm, her fingers gently running over the slight burn marks on her skin from the earlier fight. "Do we, at least, have everything that's necessary? Food, water, enough beds?"

Yubin scoffs playfully at the question and Handong giggles. "Unnie, that's like insulting everything Dami's studied." The shorter woman shook her head. "I'm just making sure!" Siyeon laughed as she kissed the top of her head and Gahyeon let out a tired yawn.

"I don't know what time it is, but I'm exhausted." Just as she had said that, a faint light came from Yoohyeon's hand as she extended her hand to the floor. After a few seconds, Cherry comes running out, along with a little grey cat who, instead of running to her owner like Cherry, stretched and just sat down to look at everyone in the room.

Handong's face lit up before she crouched down and raised her arms to the feline. "Nannan! Come here!" Gahyeon sighed softly as she watched her girlfriend’s cat come bounding over for the Chinese woman to scoop up in her arms. “Why?” Gahyeon complained as she watched her girlfriend cuddle the cat and smother it with kisses. “It’s better that she’s with you guys than somewhere else.” Yoohyeon replied before turning to her own girlfriend.

“Can I-”

“Go ahead.” Yubin doesn’t let her finish talking before she nodded in your direction. “Just be sure they’re both okay with it, first.” You face the pair in curiosity and Yoohyeon huffs before speaking. “I was wondering if I could… stay in your room.” Her voice grows quieter at the end of her sentence but Bora was already snickering and you blinked before looking at Minji, who smiled softly and squeezed your hand. “I don’t see why not.”

You could feel yourself smiling as you turned back to the younger girl and then nodded your head. “Of course, you can stay with me tonight.” You look at Yubin to be sure of her decision and she nods her head while smiling back at you.

_“She needs you right now.”_

Later that night when you’re all settled in your respective rooms, Minji rooming with Yubin, the latter knocks her lightly against the opened door with a light smile when she sees you already dressed for bed. “Mind if I come in?” She asks softly and you sit up, shaking your head as you patted the space next to you.

“Yoohyeon is still saying goodnight to Dami.” The dark haired woman informs you when she takes a seat and you giggle while adjusting the blanket on your lap. “That doesn’t seem surprising. How are the others?” Her fingers fiddle with the edges of the blanket, humming. “They’re okay. Siyeon’s arms are a little burnt and aside from the bruises, I guess we’re all okay.”

She lifts her head to look at you, her eyes landing on the little cut on the side of your face before she carefully reached out, the tips of her fingers gently coming in contact with the wound after Haneul had hit you right before you were able to retrieve your memories.

_“Do you trust me?”_

_You stare at her and the warmth washes over you before you slowly nodded your head, swallowing while your hands clenched into fists to steel your nerves and stop them from shaking. “I do. I trust you.”_

_“That’s such a shame, really.” Haneul sighs mockingly while shaking his head. “I thought you were smarter than this, Y/n. And you were one of my best employees.” His eyes meet yours before his smirk returns to his face. “It’s just too bad that you never learn.”_

_Within the blink of an eye, you see all of your friends all standing on the opposite side of the garden where Haneul was standing just a second ago, and Minji’s eyes widen as she sprints over to you. “Y/n!”_

_“Watch out!”_

_Right as you went to turn your head, a hand grabbed you from behind before you felt yourself thrown to the ground with brute force, your head colliding with the ground that it causes your vision to blur when the pain shoots through you._

_The last thing you see are flames coming closer as the girls’ voices fade and everything finally turns dark._

“Sometimes I wish my abilities were different, more helpful.” She mutters and you gently hold the hand resting against your cheek when you lean against it, shaking your head as you stare at the older woman. “Your powers are fine as they are.” You assure her and she sighs, looking a bit weary. “But what good are they if I can’t even protect you and the girls?”

You lower both your hands to your lap and glare at her. “I told you, it isn’t your job to protect the whole group. We look after each other, it isn’t your responsibility alone.” But it doesn’t erase the frown on her face. “But you got hurt and the others, too. We’re constantly moving from one time and place to another and there’s been nothing I could do to stop any of this.”

“Stop that, what happened wasn’t your fault. We didn’t know.” You reply while squeezing her hand. “I put myself in danger when I knew the risks, Haneul coming after us wasn’t something you could control either, so please… stop carrying everything on your own when you don’t have to.” You tell her and she could feel tears building up in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

The time apart may have made her even more emotional than she already was, but she didn’t bother hiding that fact as she rested her forehead against yours with tears falling down her cheeks and you reached up to gently brush them away. Just making sure that you were really there with her, knowing who she was, that was all she needed right now.


End file.
